Somewhere only we know
by Sillcom
Summary: Modern day high school Au. Linelink, don't like don't read. Link is a highschool student who incidentally has a little crush on his math teacher, Linebeck, that turns out to be not so little after yXBoy, self harm mentions, rated M because of smut going to happen in later chapters and its easier to rate it now than it is later.
1. The Place We Used To Love

So I've decided to rewrite the first chapter while not high off of cold medicine because I become a middle schooler again when I'm on that shit. I'll try to implement some more background and take my time; I was rushing myself last time for some reason. It's like a dream thinking back on writing it originally. Sorry haha. Anyways, linelink, don't like don't read.

It was early, too early if you were to ask Linebeck. As a teacher he had to arrive at school by 7 AM and be there until 4 PM. And school didn't even start until 8AM. _Its fucking cold_ he shivers in his car, turning on the air trying to see if it has decided to warm up finally. All that met him was slightly colder air on his face, and turning it off made his car seem slightly warmer. Groaning, he pulled into the teacher's parking lot.

_I need to go to bed earlier_ he yawns in his car, parking it and turning it off. _To go to bed earlier you need to stop worrying about your feelings_ the other voice in his head replies. _Shut up_ he glares _great, now I'm talking to myself._

Climbing out of his car he braces himself for the wind chill taking the already freezing 10 degrees Fahrenheit down to 2 degrees, he half runs inside with his hands in his pockets almost slipping on the ice a few times and pushes the door open with his back, being greeted by the warmed school hallway.

**6:58 AM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

_I don't wanna_ Link whined at his phone alarm. Hitting the lock button and rolling back over, only to get five minutes of lying in his dark room before it went off again. "Ugh." He verbally expressed as he pushed himself off of his stomach and turned off the alarm. Brushing his long blonde hair out of his face he climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready. He briefly looked in the mirror and played with the mess that he had managed to make of his hair over the night. Untangling the most of it he started the shower and stripped from his pajamas. _Showers are a blessing_ he sighed as he wet his hair.

After an hour of morning preparations his grandma took him to school, wishing him a good day. Link climbed up the stairs to the second floor, needing to talk to one of his teachers about his homework. He got tutoring from him, every week night, even if he wasn't assigned homework, since mid-last year when his algebra grades started to lower because of the curriculum getting harder. His grandma called him and asked if he would and offered to pay him to do so. He accepted her offer, and being recently divorced he needed spare money and something to do on the week nights. Link likes hanging out with his teacher, even if they're just watching TV. His girlfriend however hasn't liked it. But Link is kind of oblivious and hasn't really noticed, and his teacher never seemed to mind so there was no harm done.

Link walked into the open classroom door and stood by his teacher's desk, waiting for him to acknowledge him.

**7: 50 AM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

The sound of shoes entering the classroom interrupts Linebeck's grading, and he knew exactly who it was. He secretly liked the kid, not the like like, but he enjoyed his presence, he was usually quiet when not provoked by his friends, and Linebeck liked quiet.

"Yeah?" He swivels in his chair to look at him, short in height, his blonde hair would go down to his shoulders, maybe past if it didn't pop upwards, blue eyes, and a few ear piercings that Linebeck noticed in the time that he has been tutoring him. He already knew why he was here too.

"I didn't get the homework finished; after I went home I couldn't figure it out." He nearly whispers, eyes cast to the ground in shame. _Why does he act like this?_ Linebeck ponders, _not even half the class ever does the homework._

"Its fine kid. Geometry is hard I get it." He says as he turns back to his desk, indicating the end of the conversation. Link just mumbling an 'ok' and leaving.

_Why doesn't he just act like a normal teenager? Not caring about his grades and homework? That's what all of his friends do._ Linebeck knew that he was a part of the theater department, and that he acted so much more loosely around his friends. He was in a sense 'popular', most of the theatre kids were outgoing, one would think that he was kind of an outlier if they were too see the way he acted around Linebeck.

_It's almost as if he likes you. _His inner voice teases. _No way in hell would he._ He retorts, and realizes that he has been angrily staring at the homework. He looks around the classroom and finds it still empty.

**7:57 AM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

Link realizes that he was blushing as he left the classroom, he felt so warm. _Why do I get this way around him, all nervous and stuff…_ he blushes even harder _don't answer that link you know why._ Rubbing his face he heads towards his locker, to grab his books.

_English, Biology, History, lunch, Geometry, Keyboarding, Theatre, and open_ he relays to himself in his head. They started only two months ago and it was October, he was scared of walking into the wrong classroom ever since he did it his freshman year.

Rubbing at his face Link turns to walk towards his first period but is grabbed by someone and dragged in the other direction. After some struggling to adjust himself he finally sees the person dragging him, Tetra, his girlfriend since the seventh grade. Rolling his eyes he continues to be dragged by the taller woman.

She was almost two inches taller, with a permeate tan, and bleached blonde hair.

Tetra drags Link into the girl's bathroom and glares him down.

"What." Link sucks on his lower lip, anticipating what she has to say. It's not like she hasn't done this before, drag him into the girl's bathroom to scold him for saying something, or doing something. And nobody who doesn't know him realizes that Link is a boy so people just walk by, the girls who do know him are scared by Tetra and mind their own business.

"I don't think this is working out anymore." She plainly states.

"What." He repeats, staring in shock.

"I've thought about this for almost a year now, and I think it's for the best." She retorts, arms crossed and leaning to her left. No sign of emotion.

"But… why? What's wrong?" Link says, trying to figure out what he is feeling, he's not sad, angry, or anything that he knows he should be feeling. He doesn't feel anything.

"Look, Link," She locks eye contact, "It's obvious that you've moved on, were not hanging out half as much and you've seemed to developed a new interest and I think that it's for the best."

'_New interest'?_ He asks himself. "I-… Tetra-" He stutters and starts only to be cut off by her turning and starting to walk out.

"Link it's over, just get over it. I'm not stupid, you look at him the same way you looked at me when we were in middle school." She stops with her back turned, almost sounding jealous. "But better…." She whispers almost too quietly for him to hear.

Anger bursts over her. "If you don't love someone anymore why would you stay with them?" She whips around and takes a long stride toward him. Link takes a step back, almost falling on the ground. "We need to see other people." She whispers, taking deep breaths to calm herself down and finally leaving the boy in the bathroom.

Dumfounded, Link stands in the bathroom for a few seconds, enough for a teacher to wonder in.

"You better get to class or you'll be late little lady." The older woman he recognizes as , one of the psychology teachers whom he recognizes from one of your friends dragging him into her classroom because he had to turn in a late paper and he knew that she wouldn't yell at him in front of another person.

"Yes ma'am" He says, casting his eyes to the ground and walking out of the bathroom finally, the bell ringing as he walked towards the classroom.

**8:05 AM**

English was boring, discussing Arthur Millers _The Crucible_ and a quick pop quiz on it, to make sure everyone was actually reading it. In biology he had to fill out the chapter review which took half the period until the person next to him found the link to the answers online and sent the link to him. As expected, a lecture was planned in History. During all this when he had free time he would think about what Tetra had said earlier. _Moved on? Too who?_ He pondered. Then the bell releasing the first half of kids to lunch rang. There were two lunches and Link had the first.

It was awkward. He couldn't sit where he usually did because that's where Tetra and her posse sat and he wasn't about to sit there. Eventually he decided on eating in an empty hallway. He took out his phone and put in his headphones, listening to music the entire time he ate, and when he was done he threw his trash away and waited in the hall until the bell rang.

Link gathers his stuff and walks up the stairs in the hall, learning that they weren't used or sat by, they led up to the classes that were still in session during his lunch time, making them inconvenient for students to go up, making the walk to their next class longer and if they had to go to their locker, possibly late.

Being as quiet as possible he walked to the other end of the hall and walked toward his next class, Geometry, with . Link actually liked Geometry, and it wasn't because he liked the class its self but he liked Linebeck.

He walked into the classroom and sat in his seat, in the second seat back from the board, farthest from the door, next to the window.

Continuing to think, he kept going between what Tetra had said and why he liked this class. He had a friend in the class, Ravio, he had long black hair, almost like Links but it was cut shorter, and he was slightly taller, by a half inch only. But Links mind kept going back to Linebeck, and that he was the reason he actually liked this class.

_Wait._ He sat up in his desk, face reddening. _I like Linebeck… I've… moved on… _he sat, staring blankly; _I have a crush on Linebeck._ He buries his face in his hands, rubbing at his hot face. _That's what Tetra meant. Oh goddesses._ he puts his head on his desk to hide his face, thoughts cut off by the bell ringing.

The entire class he isn't paying attention. Thoughts flying around in his head _he couldn't possibly like me back though, first of all he's like, twice my age, and second he just thinks I'm a nuisance, he only does what he does for me because he's getting paid to do it._

_But why would he just hang out with you on days you don't have homework._ He argues with himself.

He argues all period, internally, zoning out on the white board as Linebeck writes notes down on it for the class to copy.

_Why would he ever feel the same way you're dumb. _Link tries to stop thinking about it, but it only comes back to pester him.

The class ended and Link had completely missed the lesson for the day, quickly scribbling down the homework written on the board he walked to his next class.

And as expected his thoughts were plagued for the rest of the day.

_I need a break_ he sighs.

**1:23 PM**

So this took longer to write than I like to have in-between updates, especially since this is just a re write…. But I was busy with school and my job (which is keeping me up till eleven most nights because corporate thinks people are out shopping on a week night past 9pm) but it's finally winter break so other than work, I'll have a lot of free time to write. Anyways, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Reviews and favorites give me motivation to write faster ;)

Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	2. Empty Land

If you have not read the rewrite of chapter one I recommend doing so. Thank you!

Links open was awkward. He had just finished with the miscellaneous homework assignments he was given throughout the day, and now he had nothing to do, he could just sit there quietly but he might start having those thoughts about Linebeck again. He could try to pay attention to the lesson Linebeck had been teaching the seniors but it used mostly things that were taught in other math classes and the writing on the board by the time he was done just looked like a whole bunch of letters numbers and lines mixed together to him.

Link decided to check his phone; he wasn't in the actual class so he couldn't get in trouble. What was the worst that could happen? He thought as he dug his hand into his pocket.

He tapped the home button and the screen lit up. He was shocked at all the notifications on his screen. He didn't bother reading them; he knew what they were about. Tetra must have had extra time and changed her status on Facebook. .

Link wasn't much for the app for letting people know what was going on in his life but he use it to keep in contact with his friends who didn't have phones, and know how his parents are doing.

He looked in the bottom bar and saw that he had 12 notifications for comments on the relationship status change post asking about what happened, and 15 messages from friends asking the same, some even saying that they were here for him if he needed them.

Rolling his eyes Link closed the application, and went into his settings to temporarily disable notifications from Facebook just so he doesn't have to deal with them for now. He opened up other apps trying to keep himself busy, eventually ran out of things to keep him entertained, on YouTube no one had uploaded anything to watch yet, and on all other social platforms there were just messages about his break up. Rubbing at his face he gave up and put his phone away.

_Fifteen minutes until the final bell rings. _He lays his head in his arms on the desk. Of course he wasn't getting away without his mind wondering back to the thoughts he was having earlier.

_Why does she think I like him… why do I like him, is it obvious?_ He unknowingly looked up at Linebeck, now sitting at his desk while his students worked on the assigned homework.

Link started to notice the little things; the way he squinted to read the screen, the way he zoned out on the outsides of the computer screen and relaxed his eyes, things he hadn't noticed before.

_Is this bad that I'm thinking about him like this…_ he bites his lip, eyes casting to the floor once he is aware that he is staring. _Maybe it's just that I'm just coming out of a long relationship…_

**3:14 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

Sitting down at his desk Linebeck started to do what he does every day, grade homework, tests, put them in the computer, and plan for the next day's lessons.

But today he skipped the last part, daring a quick look at the blonde teen in the back of the room, his head resting on his crossed arms on the desk.

_Maybe I should get back in the dating game. I can't like a teen it's just the fact that I haven't liked someone and I'm clinging on to the only one actually close to me._ Linebeck zones out on the corner of the computer screen. He had recently gone through a divorce almost a year and a half ago and hadn't gotten out to the dating scene since. Sometimes he would go out to a bar and have a drink but he never talked to anyone, he wasn't depressed… just not ready. If that was the right way to say it.

_Anyways, he's how old? 16? _He frowns at the screen.

_It won't matter if you can convince him that it doesn't. You've seen the way he looks at you, like a 13 year old girl with her first crush. _

He doesn't have time to think up a retort to his subconscious as the bell rings, students packing up everything and getting out of the classroom to go home.

Linebeck looks over to Link, biting his lip and looking at the floor.

_He likes you, don't play dumb_

_So what, it's wrong and he knows it. _Linebeck pushes himself up.

"C'mon kid." He mumbles pulling all of the papers scattered across his desk and jerking his head toward the door.

Link stands up and quietly and slowly walks toward him, still looking at the ground, biting his lip, trying not to say anything stupid.

Both of you quietly enter the hall, full of people talking, making plans for the weekend for the weekend that started tomorrow, and walk the same route they do every day to Linebeck's car.

They enter the desolate hallway leading out to the teacher's parking lot. Most of the teachers at the school either talk with students after school for a while, or stay to finish their work. Linebeck can hear the sound of Link zipping up his hoodie, preparing himself for the cold air.

**3:18 PM**

Pushing the door to his apartment open Linebeck shrugs off his winter gear, throwing it over a kitchen chair, as did Link. Neither of them said a single word the entire drive there.

Linebeck quietly thinking to himself about if he knew that he liked him back, if he was going to say something, anything about it. Luckily he didn't and he kept his mouth shut, if the teen rejected his feelings that would make class and tutoring all the more awkward.

Link sat down at the chair he hung his coat over and pulled out his homework, Linebeck sitting down across the table from him and started to finish grading. Neither of them wanting to break the silence.

**3:45 PM**

Link had to break the silence first, needing help on a question. It was about four and secretly, Linebeck was glad to hear something other than the cars on the street outside.

But after they were done with their work, Link taking longer to do the twenty math problems than Linebeck to grade nineteen tests, and fourteen papers. But he had an answer key so it was kind of unfair.

It was only five and Link wasn't expected home for another two hours, so they moved into the living room, which wasn't that far. Linebeck turned on the TV and changed the channel until he found something that wasn't stupid in his opinion. But, it's not like he was paying attention to it anyway. He was looking at Link, on the other side of the couch, engrossed in his phone, typing away.

_What is he doing? He's typing so fast…_ Linebeck ponders, looking at the teens blue eyes skip around the small screen, eyebrows pushed together, and jaw locked.

_He's so cute._ Linebeck freezes _I, uh wait no, what?_ He defends himself even though only he knew about that thought.

Link finally stopped tapping at the screen and rubbed at his eyes, Linebeck immediately looked toward the TV.

_If you're going to stare at least admit it._ He internally groaned. This little crush was getting to him. Link was getting to him for goddesses sake.

Sighing, Linebeck got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink." He said, refusing to look at Link.

"No, thank you" Link mumbled, back to looking at his screen, but not typing.

Linebeck looked into the refrigerator, sighing as he grabbed a can of pop. He really wanted to drink, to get drunk, to just forget all of his issues, but he still had to take Link home at seven.

_It's too early anyways._ He sits back down.

**5:08 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

Link worked at replying to people, only the ones that he actually talked to though. There were a lot of people who never really talked to him who messaged him, just trying to get in on what was happening. He replied to all of his friends with a simple, 'we moved on' generic response.

Typing away Links eyes started to become unfocused and his attention span started to run low. So he put his phone down and rubbed at his eyes, catching a glimpse of Linebeck, looking at the TV.

Link picked his phone back up, deciding to ignore all the notifications and just scroll normally. Linebeck offered him a drink but he turned it down.

After twenty minutes of looking at nothing but his phone, Links eyes were strained and he had to put his phone down on the side table, face down.

He rubbed at his eyes again, looking toward the TV which Linebeck had been obviously not watching but just staring through for the last few minutes.

_What's he thinking about. He's been zoning out all day…_ Link looks at the older man.

_What if he's having the same thoughts about me like I have about him?_ He tells himself. _I feel like a little love sick girl._ He blushes and looks at the TV.

This might be their quietest night ever. Typically they're telling stories amongst themselves about their day, Linebeck just bitching to Link, and Link telling short things that he can squeeze in between Linebeck's stories.

_Why did I have to go and make everything awkward?_ He scolds himself. Of course it wasn't his fault, but he just needed someone to blame the silence on.

**5:29 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

It was finally time to take Link home and admittedly, Linebeck was relieved. Maybe he just needs the weekend rest to clear his thoughts and drink his cares away until Monday.

The drive to the teen's house was long, and quiet, making it seem longer since there was no conversation to fill the emptiness. Linebeck daring looks at the blonde, he was looking out the window, blue eyes looking at every sign, soft lips mouthing what they said. It's not unusual for him to do this, Linebeck has noticed, he does it when he is concentrating, it doesn't have to be the thing that he is reading, it's usually not.

Linebeck finally pulls into the driveway of his house. He doesn't know much about what his parents do, all he knows is that they travel a lot for their jobs, and they make a lot of money doing whatever they do, judging by the house. Its white, two stories tall and they live in the more upper-class area of town, the house looked like it was well maintained, and the driveway and walk-ways were shoved probably by someone they pay to do it.

They both say an awkward 'good bye' as Link climbs out of the car. Linebeck watches him to make sure he gets inside, in case he is locked out for whatever reason, and once he is inside, he backs out of the drive way and heads back to his apartment.

The drive back was horrible. It was already dark at only seven thirty and he realized how much he felt he needed that drink.

**7:32PM**

Once home Linebeck wasted no time in getting drunk as fast as possible.

The quiet drive home drove him crazy, his speakers in his car were blown out when he bought the thing and he never bothered to fix them so he either had to listen to muffled music or no music at all. He chose the latter, and the entire way home his thoughts began to wander, and they wandered to a not-so clean place.

_Why am I so frustrated by this stupid teen…_ Linebeck took down shot, shivering at the bitter taste, not wanting to admit that his mind was still thinking about those… naughty thoughts.

_This is stupid,_ Two more.

_He's just a stupid…teen….._

By the time Linebeck was fully drunk he was lying across his couch staring at the blurry view of the celling, actually addressing his thoughts.

"I wanna…" He starts, rolling his head to the side and letting out a small sigh.

About to get up to get another drink he heard a quiet vibrating coming from somewhere in his apartment. Stumbling around to find the source of the sound he saw Links phone, lying face down on the table. He flipped it over to see why it was making noises. The contact 'HOME' was displayed.

Without a thought Linebeck answers it.

"Hello" He answers.

"Um, Linebeck?" the voice that he recognizes a Link on the other end asks.

"Yeah." He simply replies, biting at his lip. _This was a bad idea I'm so obviously drunk_ he worries.

"Could you maybe bring me my phone…?" He asks

"Oh… um, I can't…"

"Why?" Link asks, sounding confused.

"I, um," _Shit_ "I can't drive right now…"

"Why not?" He's starting to sound concerned.

"I'm drunk." Linebeck plainly states.

Links end goes quiet.

"Can I pick it up then?" He asks.

_He can drive?_

_Well, he is 16…._

"Sure…" He says dumbly.

"Okay… I'll be there in twenty minutes." Link says before hanging up.

**8:06PM**

This was a lot longer between updating than I usually like taking, sorry. I work in retail and since people like to wait till the last minute to shop I had to work a lot so I didn't have time to write… sorry. Anyways, merry Christmas ;u; I'm impatient and their relationship will start up next chapter, I was having trouble coming up with a start for that but I guess this will try and work. Also there might be explicit things next chapter so I'll put a warning on that.

Anyways until next time thank you. Positive reviews and fav's help me write faster :)


	3. Talk About It

Hanging up his home phone, Link slid on his shoes again. He spent almost an hour looking for his cellphone before it occurred to him to call it. And to his, somewhat relief, he just left it at his teacher's apartment and he was unable to bring it to him due to being intoxicated. His grandma was asleep already so he was able to take the car.

It was nearly -12 degrees Fahrenheit and snowing. Lucky for him, it was a newer car, whose heater worked and had heated seats.

He zipped up his hoodie and grabbed the keys. Quietly locking the door behind him and walking the slippery but short path to the garage door.

After nearly falling twice he leaned his weight against the door, shutting it behind him, and stomping the snow off of his shoes. Link unlocked the door and started the car, buckling his seat belt. He had taken drivers education, and had gotten his driver's license, but his grandmother drove him everywhere so practice since then was rare.

With a calming sigh, he adjusted the rear view mirror and put the car in reverse, slowly backing out of the driveway.

**8:18 PM**

Once Link had finally pulled (awkwardly) into the gravel parking space provided for the tenants of Linebeck's apartment, he immediately put it in park, pulling the emergency break for good measure.

Link had less drifted; more slid, around multiple corners, and was honked at once for going ten miles under the speed limit, the person finally giving up and in a dick-ish move, drove in the other lane to pass him. And Link was shaking; it was bad enough that he had not driven since the summer.

Link opened the door, not being prepared for the cold air outside to be on him instantly. Sniffling up his runny nose, he slammed the door shut, clicking the lock button on the keys as he huddled in on himself.

Link walked up to the door, propped open by some random tenant to allow anyone to get in, which in Links case benefited him.

He swiped some of the snow that had rested in his hair and coat off, stomping his boots once more and walked up the stairs to the second floor, and down the hall almost at the end and knocked at the apartment door.

A few seconds later an, obviously drunk, Linebeck opened the door.

"Um, hi." Link cocked his head. He knew that Linebeck drank but he never thought that much.

All Linebeck could manage to say at the time was a few jumbled words that didn't make sense to Link. Linebeck awkwardly gesturing for the younger to enter his apartment, and Link happily obliged, the hallway was much colder than the apartment and Link wanted to warm up before having to bear the cold weather again.

"So, you dint die on your way here eh?" Linebeck tries to joke.

"Yeah… I almost did. It's really slippery…"Link mumbled rubbing at his coat sleeves, putting the car keys on the counter next to the door.

The wind outside howling, picking up speed and the snow coming down more, Link sighed, hoping that it stops by the time he is done here.

Linebeck walks to his small living room and picks up Links phone, walking back over and handing it to him.

Link giving him a quiet thanks, tucking it in his back pocket, and looking out the window behind the small TV, Linebeck following his gaze.

"Can I wait in here and wait for it to lighten up?" Link says, biting his lip hoping that he will say yes. If he goes now there is a really good chance of him getting in a wreck.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Linebeck falls over his words, having been zoned out looking outside.

**8:52 PM**

**-POV CHANGE-**

After Link had taken off his shoes and coat they had settled in the Living room, watching whatever was on the TV when Link had first arrived. Linebeck trying to stay calm and not do something stupid, but that was him just hoping. He must have looked uncomfortable because Link had started to give him a weird look.

"Are you okay?" he says, inching closer.

Linebeck slightly flinched, and started to rub at his eyes

"Yeah m' fine, jus… thinking."

That must have worked because when Linebeck looked back, Link was looking back at the TV.

Two minutes later the alcohol in Linebeck's system wasn't helping him with staying quiet, every now and then mumbling about how stupid the people on the TV where, and when Link seemed to take interest he would then proceed to give a explanation on how they could have avoided the issue in the first place and how everything is fake.

_Goddesses he's cute._ He would think every time he caught the little smirk that had appeared on Links face as he listened.

A half hour passed and the storm only seemed to grow bigger, five minutes later a warning stopped the program, warning people about the storm and advising people not to be driving.

_Great_ Linebeck isn't sure if that thought was positive or negative.

"Uh oh" Link whispered, eyes going between the TV screen and the window.

"Looks like yer stuck here tonight kid." Linebeck looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"I guess… I have to call my grandma…" Link sighs, standing up and walking into the kitchen adjacent to the living room to make the call.

Link takes out his phone and taps away and pulls his phone to his ear, the glass screen clinking against his piercings as he adjusts it to fit against them.

Linebeck can hear the ringing of the other end and the sound of the answering machine taking over.

And he was surprised when Link suddenly was talking in another language. He gave a curious look at him that went unnoticed. Link pressed the red button on the screen and put his phone back in his pocket.

"You speak another language?" Linebeck questioned.

"My grandma is from Japan and her English isn't that good so we speak Japanese in our house." Link looks to the ground. Not knowing why he feels embarrassed about it.

"Oh, 'ats cool." Linebeck looks at the TV.

A loud popping sound comes from outside and suddenly the power in Linebeck's apartment is off. Not even a second later, Link has the flashlight on his phone turned on, from the reflection of light on his face; Linebeck can see that he is scared.

"Powers out." Linebeck lazily states.

"Can we light a candle or something?" Link says with a shaky voice

"You afraid of the dark?" Linebeck stands up and walks to the kitchen, the solar powered street light outside creating enough light for him to see, he sneaks another drink in before digging around in the drawers for a lighter, then walking to his bedroom to get a few candles that he had in case of a power outage.

"I- no, kind of." Link realizes he never answered the question.

Linebeck lights the candles and puts one on the table next to Link, one on the coffee table in front of them and one on top of the entertainment center which housed his TV.

"S' okay." Linebeck said, sitting down next to Link and pulling him into a bear hug, laying the both of them on the couch sideways, "I'll protect you from the monsters." He teases.

Before he is able to do anything, Link gives a quiet puff that almost sounded like a laugh and starts to squirm around in Linebeck's arms.

"Please let me go." He says, pushing at Linebeck's chest.

"Nah." The older man teases, pulling him closer, nuzzling his face in the blond hair.

"You're cute" He mumbles, the sudden realization about what he said coming a second later, his grip loosening, and Link grabbing onto the older man as the support behind his back was lost, pulling them both off the floor, Linebeck on top of him, Link staring up, both of theirs eyes locked and faces flushed.

"What." Link plainly states, surprise in his eyes.

"I, uh, shit." Linebeck sits up, legs tucked underneath him, Link still on the floor looking astonished.

"Fuck, I'm… I'm sorry-"Linebeck attempts to get up.

"Linebeck, wait." Link grabs the older man by his arm, propping himself up with his other hand and tugging him down, his blue eyes looking into Linebeck's green.

Link bites his lip and brings his hands up to Linebeck's face.

"Do you like me?" He says in a serious tone, the air in the apartment stilling.

"I- um, I don't mean to-"Linebeck stutters.

"I like you." He whispers, eyes never leaving Linebeck's

He could swear his heart stopped for a second, trying to muster the words to reply.

"I- I like you too." He stumbles out finally.

They both sit like that for a few minutes, the tension in the air being released as both of them realize how cold it is slowly getting in the apartment.

Link finally takes his hands down from Linebeck's face. Both of them still blushing.

"Ok, now that we got that out of the way I think that this is enough for one night." Linebeck stands up, almost falling over in the process.

"Yeah" Link whispers, still sitting on the floor, looking straight forward into nothing really.

"Um, you should probably sleep in my room… I don't have any extra blankets and its gunna get cold." Linebeck scratches the back of his head.

"Ok" Link says, still in his trance-like state. Linebeck furrows his brow and looks at the teen, still sitting on the floor.

"Well, c'mon then" Linebeck extends his hand for Link to grab and pull himself up. Link blinks a few times at his hand and grabs it, allowing himself to be pulled up, and not letting go after he is up on his feet.

Linebeck barely thinking about it holds his hand as he walks around his apartment blowing out the candles and leads Link to his room.

Link lets go when they enter the room and Linebeck goes to change into a pair of pajama pants and a large shirt, Link looking in the other direction as he does so, even though there is barely enough light to see him.

Linebeck turns towards Link.

_Should I get him something to wear to bed? It's not like I have anything that would fit him._

"It's okay; I'm fine with wearing my clothes." Link says as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay." Linebeck awkwardly says, walking towards his bed, stopping half way.

_He probably doesn't know where anything is, it's too dark…_

Linebeck walks over to the teen, carefully trying not to bump into him in the dark, his bedroom was in the back of the apartment and the window in it faced the small back lot behind the apartment which was only illuminated by small lights on the fence a floor below, only enough to light up the snow falling, so there was very little light in the room.

He grabbed Links hand again, and led him to his full sized bed. This night was going to be awkward.

Linebeck, once making sure Link knew where the bed was, walked to the opposite side, and they both lay down, awkwardly trying not to accidently roll into each other in the dark. Once they were situated sleep came easily to both of them.

**10:09PM**

**-NSFW-**

He was close, loud panting and moans coming from him, nothing compared to the younger person in the same situation. Link was biting his lip, like he always dose, blue eyes squeezed shut as water formed at the corners.

Link whined, pulling him closer, Linebeck sucking at the teen's neck, giving him hickeys in the process. Linebeck reached down and pumped him in time with his own thrusts.

Link moaning multiple 'fuck's as he dug his nails into Linebeck's back.

"I'm gunna cum-"Link squeaked out, pushing against the friction of Linebeck's hand.

"Me too" Linebeck husked between breaths.

He was ready to cum; he wanted it so bad, his thrusts becoming faster as he tried to get off.

Just as he was about to cum, he was suddenly laying in bed, on his side, completely dressed.

Linebeck was confused for a little bit until he realized that it was just a dream.

_I'm too old for fucking wet dreams_ he groans, realizing the problem in his pants, looking at Link, still sleeping on the other side of the bed.

_I might as well go fix this…_ he gets up, only to have a head rush, and falls over on is small side table, startling the teen awake.

"Ouch, dammit." He whispers, rubbing his arm

"Are you okay?" The sound of the other boys voice startling him as he tries to hide his problem by not facing him.

"Ah, I'm just fine. I just have to use the bathroom- go back to sleep." He says rubbing at his forehead.

Link stared at the silhouette of the man for a few seconds before shrugging and lying back down.

After Linebeck is sure Link is asleep he sneaks off to the bathroom to fix himself.

**-NSFW END-**

Thanks for reading as always!

Reviews and favs help me write faster ;)


	4. So Tell Me When You're Gonna Let Me In

A/N: A)sorry for the lack of updating I've had this chapter started all summer but never found the motivation to write, and B) all text _italicized _and in quotes (_"example") _means who ever is talking in a different language. Just to avoid confusion! :) Also I'm changing the pov changing thing. Idk I was just trying something new.

The next morning found Linebeck in his living room, a half empty glass of water on the table next to him. He looked down the hallway for the umpteenth time that morning. Looking for any sign Link was awake.

It was nearly noon and its not like Linebeck had anywhere to go, but the night before Link had parked across two spots on accident and the other tenants in the building were not the nicest people and would do something to the car if he didn't move it soon.

Signing, Linebeck stood and started towards his bedroom, reaching for the handle only for the door to swing open. Link standing there, looking up with a tired expression, blonde hair curled and tossed from his sleep, his long sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Good mornin'…" Link whispered putting the back of his hand to his mouth, stifling a yawn.

"Aye… Yeah, I was just gunna…" Linebeck started, taking a small step back, clearing his throat "It's just that when you came over last night you kind-a parked like an ass and you might want to at least move your car…"

"Oh, yeah. Okay… grandma might be worried by now anyways." The teen mumbled as he walked by. He gathered his shoes and sat down at the small table, untying his shoes and sliding them on with a sleepy expression.

Linebeck awkwardly walked back to the living room and stood in front of the couch watching the younger.

"So- ah thanks for letting me stay the night by the way… I don't think I would have made it home alive." Link sat up straight smiling at the man, trying not to think of the later events of the night. He was probably drunk, so it wasn't really anything right? He sighed and stood up.

"Oh, uh- yeah… don't mention it. I could get in trouble if you do." Linebeck gave a forced laugh, shifting his weight from one foot to the other looking around his apartment.

"I won't. But, ah- were you drunk last night? You were acting kind of- off?" Link looked at his feet.

"Off?" Linebeck froze, _oh shit what did I say, or even worse, do? _He panicked. "I had a few drinks…" He kept trying to remember what happened. He remembered leading Link to his bedroom and inviting him in, and him calling… but nothing else came to mind with the kid.

"Oh, okay. You just said some thinks, it was nothing really." Link blushed a little, looking for his keys as an excuse to not have to look at Linebeck.

He walked over to pick up his keys and phone from the table next to the couch, slowly rolling down his sleeves after pocketing them.

"I should probably go now though. Lots of… homework." Link slid on his coat and started towards the door.

"Yeah, see you Monday kid." Linebeck was brought out of his thoughts by Link walking closer and picking up his stuff.

Link gave a small wave and left. Linebeck stood alone in his apartment. Staring stupidly at the door. _He didn't seem mad about anything you're just worrying about nothing._

On the other side of the door Link was waling down the hall, a small smile on his face. _So maybe I have a crush. Who cares anyways? _Link grabbed out they keys, hitting the remote start.

Once at the entrance he prepared himself for the cold of the outside. The sun had melted the ice slightly giving it a shiny and slick layer of water on top. Sighing he stepped outside and carefully walks to his car, a note stuck between the wipers and the windshield passive aggressively calling out his parking. He pulled it out and unlocked his car, sliding into the drivers seat and threw the paper somewhere underneath the dashboard, putting the keys in the ignition, putting on the seat belt and pulling the car out of the parking lot slower than needed he started home.

After another dangerous drive and falling on his ass a few times on the way into his house Link immediately fell down on the couch in the living room, sighing and rolling around so he could slide off his coat.

Behind him someone cleared their throat, pushing himself up he looked at his grandma, she had looked like she was up for some time before his arrival home.

"_Uhm, hi grandma. Good morning!" _Link turned so he was on his knees facing behind the couch at her, smiling.

"_Good morning dear, where were you last night?" _she smiled back and walked around the couch to sat next to the boy, he adjusted and sat down across from her.

"_I just left something at 's apartment yesterday and went to pick it up. And I didn't feel safe driving home afterwards that late at night so I stayed over, like I said when I called." _

"_Oh, that's right! My memory is getting worse and worse isn't it." _She gave a small breathy laugh. _"Well, have you eaten yet? You didn't eat anything last night." _ She offered starting to stand up.

"_No thank you, I'm just fine. I don't want to be a burden grandma. If I'm hungry I can make myself some food." _Link stood up, crossing his arms behind his back. _"I'm actually kind of tired though. I'm going to just hang out in my room for the day if that's okay" _

"_Of course, I will be in my bedroom if you need anything." _She started walking back to the hallway she originally came from.

Link waited for the sound of her door shutting before moving to pick up his stuff from the ground and hanging them in the right spot by the door. He walked to his bedroom and shut the door tight, locking it before walking over to his bed and flopping down on top of it.

_Why am I so exhausted? I woke up only and hour ago._ He pondered turning on his side, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and unlocking it, checking notifications, more people messaging him about Tetra, twitter updating him on recent tweets from people he follows, a few game notifications, nothing too interesting.

He quickly responded to a few messages, only the people who actually talk to him and weren't just there because they knew Tetra wouldn't crack. It doesn't surprise him that people were asking however, they were a thing for a long time and people thought they would grow up to be high school sweethearts.

He went through his messages, swiping left and deleting most of the new threads created by them, he stopped at all the texts between him and Tetra, she was never one for texting, preferred talking face to face, he only had a nice phone because his parents bought it for him on his last birthday.

The only messages exchanged having to do with meeting up and reminders for miscellaneous things. Link on the other hand preferred it, he didn't have to talk to people face to face and felt more confident over it. Link had always tried to start conversations with her but she would cut him short and suggest they just meet face to face to talk. And even then, she would attempt to take over the conversation, steering it from a topic he liked to a topic that she wanted.

You know now that he thinks about it, their relationship was unstable from the start. How it lasted that long is beyond him.

He finally swiped and deleted the thread, leaving him with messages only between some of his friends and his parents.

A notification popped up on his screen alerting him of only having 10 percent battery left and to charge it now. He rolled over and grabbed around below his bed for the charger, finally grabbing a hold of it and plugging it in.

He spend the rest of the day listening to music in his dark room, his grandma came in around 5 to tell him that she was going out with some friends to play some game.

He was about to just find a movie to watch on his TV when his phone started ringing. Glancing at the screen to look at who was calling.

**Mom**

He quirked an eyebrow wondering why she was calling, his parents were always traveling for their jobs and rarely ever called to even just check up on him, they left him with his fathers mom, whom they trusted.

"Hello?" Link picked up.

"What happened with Tetra." Just like her to just get straight to the point.

"It's nothing, she just said something about me not seeming interested in her anymore and we broke up." He started to pick at the fibers of his pants mindlessly.

"Okay well I called her first," _Big surprise_ he rolled his eyes "and she said that you were kind of looking at someone else. Is this true?" She questioned him.

"I-" he wasn't sure how to reply. He hadn't really noticed it and hadn't even thought about having feelings for him until a little bit ago. "It's complicated I guess. Not sure how I feel, not sure that they will ever feel the same way ever honestly. " he laid back thinking about their relationship more, Linebeck had gone through a divorce a couple years back, halfway through his first year at the school, before Link had started to get after school help.

"Okay well she seemed great for you and you shouldn't be looking at other girls when you're in a relationship its rude" _good thing they're not a girl then_ "I couldn't convince Tetra to get back with you when we talked earlier so this new girl better like you back, you're coming to the end of your high school career and I want someone who can break you out of that shell of yours Link, your father wants you to take over the company some day and you can't just be a wallflower…" she went on and Link stopped listening, he has had that lecture many times before.

"Anyways its almost time for your dad and I to board our next plain so behave and don't give any more girls crap." She hung up immediately after, not letting Link get any word in for his defense.

Putting his phone down on his bed again he got up and changed into his orange pajama pants and started looking for a movie again. He finally settled on a rom-com that his sister, Aryll, had left the last time she visited, insisting that he could learn how to court a woman properly with it.

Their parents have her going to a private all girls school across the country, they tried to send Link there, but his grandma argued that he would get more socialization around public school kids. After the first few years and his sister being born, they tried to pull him out and send him to a private school again, but his grandma saved him from moving away again, and once his little sister turned of age they sent her to the best private all girls school they could find for her. She got to come home for the Carnival at the end of the year and for a few weeks over the summer for the Hyrule festival but other than that the only contact he had with her were letters in the mail.

Putting the movie in the DVD player and setting the TV up to the right channel he started it, leaving briefly to make some popcorn.

When he came back two minuets later he pulled out some additional pillows and stuffed his bed with them and curled up in his blankets and watched the movie.

They were all the same, girl living her dream life, boy comes in, and they don't click at first but eventually fall for each other. Link would love to say he didn't like these kinds of movies, truly. But he was a sucker for romance. His Netflix history was filled with rom-coms, he had blamed them on Tetra but his parents never bought it. 

_God damn it you dumb ass! Just go get her! Fuck man! Go! _He glared at the television. The movie was nearing the end and Link already knew how it ended, but this part always pissed him off. He ate all of the popcorn and had already thrown away the bag in the garbage in his room and had adjusted somewhere along the line so he was lying on his side, the only part of him visible were his eyes.

Once the movie finally ended with a happy ending Link looked at the time, displayed on the DVD player.

**12:37 AM**

He reached to his side table and grabbed the remotes, turning off the TV and the DVD player, setting them down and rolling to face the wall, left in the silence to his thoughts.

_If I date anyone that stupid I'd punch them. I'm probably not going to date again for a while… the only person I actually think I might like is what? 15? 20 years older than me? He probably doesn't even think about me outside of class._

_But what about what happened last night? What did that mean? _He absently licked his lips. _He was so nice to you, he ADMITED to likening you. _

_He was drunk though; he was probably just responding how he thought was the right thing to say at the time._

_But what if he did mean it? What then._

_I need to stop getting my hopes up. Its just going to lead to bad things and hurt. _

He continued to lay there, glaring at the back of his closed eyelids. Before he finally came to a conclusion.

_Fuck me._

A/N: So next chapter is going to be Linebeck, also a long chapter this time for the whole summer of nothing because I'm shit. Maybe a long one next too? Who knows.

Until then! Reviews and Fav's give me my motivation ;)


	5. I'm getting tired

The door shut with a click, Linebeck can hear the teen's steps some ways down the hall.

_I feel like I'm missing something important…_ he thinks. Linebeck starts to list off everything that happened the night before.

_I drove Link home, came home, got shit faced… he… why did he come over last night again? _

_Oh- yeah his phone. He showed up, we- why didn't he go home? You know what its probably nothing. Life will go on. Just as usual. _He huffed and stood up, heading to the kitchen to make him self something to eat.

He felt like hell, he didn't drink any water at all the entire time and he was feeling the repercussions hard. He had already taken two pain relievers earlier but two more couldn't hurt, right?

The man took them down dry, not bothering with dirtying a dish for one drink. Coughing a little when the pills didn't go down as well as expected, a feeling of sudden embarrassment rushing through him.

He stood confused, why was he embarrassed? He didn't do anything to be embarrassed about. No body was there to see him choke on the pills and he defiantly didn't do anything last night. He was just nervous is all. The kid didn't seem to alarmed when he woke up and if he did do anything terrible Link probably wouldn't have spend the night, let alone in the same bed.

Which got him thinking again about last night. He tried so hard to stay away from the topic. But still, why did he not just make him sleep on the couch if he did stay?

He glanced out of the window. It was probably horrible last night with the storm; he probably was too scared to drive home on his own. So that puts one mystery solved and one still open. Why the embarrassment?

Was it his dream? No, Link wasn't awake when he woke up, Linebeck had made sure of it. He sat back down and attempted to turn the television on to clear his mind.

He clicked the button but nothing happened. The red light on the remote turned on so it couldn't be the battery. Mumbling to himself he walked over to the TV, checking the power strip tucked behind it, noticing that it had switched off.

_Stupid storms_ he groaned flicking it back on, sometime in the night the power must have gone out.

_Storms, candles, floor… _he remembered another little snippet. He completely ignored the candles how did he not see them? "Goddesses I have to stop drinking." He rubbed at his face. Why was he on the floor though? He remembered wanting to bug Link… which apparently ended with them on the floor. What next though?

He walked back, truing on the TV and relaxing back trying to remember. He felt so close to remembering. He sighed and closed his eyes, _storm, call, tv, power outage, bothering Link, floor…_ what he came up with next he knew wasn't exactly it but maybe what lead him to sleeping in the same bed, he remembered being embarrassed and leading Link to his room.

He yawned and furrowed his eyebrows, resting his head on the wall behind the couch, arms spread wide across the top.

_I like you_.

Linebeck gasps, face quickly succumbing to a bright red blush. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy __**fucking**__ shit I am so dead._ He almost falls forward when he stands up, covering his face with his hands.

"Ohhhhh goddesses no. Please no. I did not say that." His voice was muffled.

He was dead. The kid was going to tell someone, get him fired, and he was going to be a registered sex offender for the rest of his life for saying that he liked a sixteen year old. They might send him to therapy. He might have to see his sister. Or move back to his parents. Deport him. A thousand worries ran through his mind.

It suddenly occurred to him that he wasn't the one to say that. He moved his hands from over his eyes and stared at the wall in disbelief.

_What did I say though?_ He sat down on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, hands still on his face.

_I- I like you too_ he remembers

He almost has a heart attack and fears what happened next, but that's when it connects to him leading Link back to his bedroom. He exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding and fell back on the cushions.

_Maybe he also doesn't remember._ He hopes.

_If he forgot he wouldn't have been acting so weird this morning… or asked you if you remembered anything. _The more rational side of him argues.

_Maybe he just thought that I meant it in another way._

_You literally took him to bed. Slept in the same bed, and had a damn wet dream about it. How could he think any different? _He scowls at the wall.

_He doesn't know about the dream._

_How the hell would he know?_

Linebeck mindlessly flips through channels. Hoping to what ever higher power that has decided he is deserving of this is having a good laugh right now.

Monday was going to be hell.

short chapter i y. im lazy and dont have time for writing. if you ever want to yell at me i made a tumblr (quiettera) theres nothing on it but i plan on posting zelda related stuffs and maybe my zelda related arts but again i dont have much time for non school related things.

as always thanks for reading :)


	6. If You Have a Minuet

The house was dark, and it was early. Too early to be awake. Too early to be staring at a dark ceiling alone.

It's a good thing that Link, was not in his right mind.

He couldn't sleep. His nerves twisted in his gut as he paced in his dark room.

Link worried about it all weekend. How was he going to confront Linebeck about Friday night? Should he go with Linebeck after school?

_Why didn't I think about this before? _Link sighed rolling out of bed, walking to his bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror next to the door, heavily leaning on the counter. He looked like he hadn't slept all weekend. Blonde hair, grimy and brushed to one side from Links constant worrying his hand through his hair. Blue eyes dim and bags under them from staring at nothing for hours at a time.

_I don't think I even left my room…_ Link turns on the water to brush his teeth. The paste sudsing in his mouth, gagging a little on the spit gathered in the back of his mouth. After he was done with his dental hygiene he turned around on his heels, twisting on the shower knobs and stripping down.

The warm water was a sweet relief to the sweat and worry he was wallowing in the last two days. Link scrubbed a dull scented body wash on himself, mutely watching the soap slide down his slick skin and get caught in the water swirl down the drain. His stomach grumbling dragging him out of this trance. Link lathering shampoo into his hair, rubbing down to his scalp, trying to get his hair into its normal flow after rinsing it out.

He turned off the shower and rubbed at his skin with a towel, tossing his head forward, rubbing at his soaking wet hair, splattering water on the mirror and sink.

Once deeming himself dry enough he walked to his room again, towel wrapped around his waist, to his closet, rummaging around for a long sleeved T-shirt, boxers and jeans. He pulls on the dark green shirt and dark blue jeans, looping a belt through the loops. He's lost a lot of weight in the last year. Not feeling hungry and preferring to spend time in his room when he wasn't hanging out with his now ex-girlfriend. He didn't do much aside from sleep and watch YouTube on his laptop.

His stomach rumbling again, reminding him that he hasn't eaten since the popcorn the other night. He pulled on a random pair of socks, ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it at least a little before unplugging his phone from its charger, grabbing his earbuds and exiting his room.

Link peeked into his grandma's room to see if she was awake yet but saw her, sound asleep. He quietly closed her door and ascended the stairs, reaching the bottom and feeling blindly around for a light switch, flipping on the lights to the kitchen, he rummaged around for something to fill him up for now.

He filled a bowl with some fruity cereal he found in the pantry and milk, pulling a spoon from a drawer and sitting down in front of the TV in the living room, turning it on and flipping to some early morning cartoon rerun. He mindlessly stared at the TV taking a few bites of the cereal before setting it down on the coffee table and pulling out his phone.

**6:05 AM**

Another hour before his grandma would be awake. Link unlocked his phone, scrolling through apps, stopping on an Instagram photo of Tetra time stamped for Saturday night, with another boy from their grade kissing.

_She already moved on? What the hell!_ Link fussed.

How did she already find someone?

Was she cheating on him before she talked to him?

Link worried his lip. Tetras words coming back to him "_I've thought about this for almost a year now-" _he froze. Had she been cheating on him for that long. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell and get mad. But he couldn't. All he did was tear up. Low key agony washing over him as he teared up. Link's heart clenching.

Was he not good enough? Why would she not just have broken it off sooner if she wasn't happy? Why was he crying- why did he care!

A small sob escaped him, droplets of tears falling on the small screen in front of him.

Link pulled his feet up on the couch with him, curling into himself in the corner of the couch as he tried to calm himself down.

He needs to talk to someone. His mother said to talk to Tetra. He could send her a text message. If it was 6 AM here it would be 10PM in China, where his parents were for business.

He opened up the text messages from his mom. Most of them small updates, telling him their plane landed or where her and his dad were going next. They were always on the move. He hated it.

He rubbed the wetness off of the screen before contemplating what to say.

I_MSG TO Mom: she was cheating on me im assuming for a year but not sure im not calling her_

Link tapped the blue _Send_ option. Not bothering with apostrophes or capitalization. He sniffed in, staring at the three dots that immediately appeared at the bottom of the screen indicating she was typing back.

_Oh honey. :( I'm sure you'll find a girl who treats you better next time. _

He felt a little better at the motherly consultant that he felt. It still wasn't the same as when his grandma talked to him. He felt better when she would hug him and scratch his scalp, easily calming him like she did when he was a little boy. He exhaled tapping to the home screen. Staring at his background mindlessly. Maybe he should stay home from school for the day, or even the week. It would kill two birds with one stone. He wouldn't have to see Tetra, or confront Linebeck. It was a win win. Anger slowly setting in. What Tetra always said coming to mind. Don't get mad, get even. He can show her that he was getting along just fine. He can't hide from Linebeck forever. He really did like him. Even if he gave him false hope the other night. Link could man up and take on this challenge head on. Show her what she was missing, and get to Linebeck no problem.

He could show her that he was the bigger person and out do her. He stood up, now determined. Taking the staircase back up to his room two stairs at a time he walked to his grandmother's room, standing outside the door he thought. _I can convince grandma to let me take the day off, tell her I'm not feeling well and when she leaves for work, sneak out to get a new wardrobe. One to both woo Linebeck and make Tetra realize what she left behind._

He smiled for a second before rubbing his face, making his cheeks red with the blood rush and coughing into his elbow to scratch up his throat. His eyes were still bagged and nose runny from crying earlier so he was good on those fronts.

He knocked before cracking open the door

"_Grandma?"_

She slowly opened her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before speaking in her soft voice "_Yes dear?" _

"_I've been not feeling well all weekend, do you think I can stay home?"_ he whispered.

"_Oh, you've been couped in your room for a reason I knew. Go get some sleep. Don't forget to call the school to let them know." _She said, getting up and shuffling over to Link, cupping his slightly puffy cheeks smiling.

"_and take some medicine. I can put some soup in the fridge for you to warm up if you want some."_

Link's heart beat faster than usual. He wasn't used to lying to his grandma. But she always told him to do what he felt was necessary and he felt as if this was important.

He smiled back "_Of course, thank you."_ he leaned down as she started pulling on his face, she pecked him on the forehead and walked back into her room, closing the door after her so she can get ready for her own day.

Link went to his room, closing his door after him and plopped back down onto his bed. Mentally readying himself for the day.

He was startled by the sound of the house phone ringing some time later. He didn't fall back asleep so he put his earbuds in and listened to music for the last few hours he took one bud out and ran down the stairs to the phone, the caller ID saying it was his school.

He answered it and listened to the automated message; "We are calling to inform you that a student of yours was not present for one or more periods today. The student in question is a- 11th grade- male- if they are sick please call our attendance office at-" he hung up.

Re-dialing the number and being connected to the attendance office. He lowered his voice, pretending to be his dad like he always did when he stayed home. His grandma couldn't speak english so they wouldn't understand her and his dad wasn't home to call them so he had to lie.

After successfully lying through his teeth he hung up the phone again, walking to the living room to look for the car keys, finding his now soggy bowl of cereal and dumping it down the garbage disposal and putting the bowl in the dishwasher.

He set back to work finding the car keys.

His grandma got a ride to the Clinic where she… well he personally wouldn't call it work, more goes to for social time. They have a van that comes around to pick up everyone and she takes it there and back every day.

So that leaves the car at home with him.

He finds the keys on the table next to the door, he slides on his tennis shoes and grabs his wallet, making sure his license and debit card are in it before leaving.

He gets an allowance every week of twenty dollars for doing typical chores like dishes and cleaning, and he rarely ever spends it. He uses his phone to check his balance, _Checking-436. _

Link pockets his phone and decides on going to the mall first.

Pulling on a thin coat as he walks out into the cold.

He shouldn't get any trouble for skipping school, he could pretend that he's a foreigner if mall security stops him and asks him. Climbing into the car and starting the engine he plugs his phone into the aux plug in and turns on a happy playlist to keep himself pumped up, if he looks nervous it will bring more attention to himself .

Pulling onto the street, It's warmed up outside over the weekend so the snow and ice on the streets has melted and left brown murky mush on the sides of the road.

A short drive and he was at the mall, parking the car away from everyone else and making sure he wasn't parked like an ass. He calmed himself and walked in, making himself look like he knew exactly what he was doing.

He walked to the map near the door, looking over his options. The Bon-Ton was closest he could try on some skinny jeans and shirts and go from there.

Smiling to himself he walked to the men's department, not even seeing a associate on his way there.

He shrugged it off and went to try on some skinny jeans, they were the only ones that didn't look super baggy on him.

After picking a few pairs he went to grab a cart, dropping the pants in it and going to look for shirts, they needed to be long enough to cover his scars. When he was in middle school he got so depressed at a point that at night he would cut gashes in his wrists, he stopped when his grandma started noticing. They got him put on antidepressants and his symptoms slowed down. But he is left with the nasty reminders.

He picks up a few long sleeved shirts and tries them on in the fitting room to make sure they fit well and cover his arms.

He shucked it off and pulled back on the shirt he was first wearing, walking out and putting them back in the cart he left outside the fitting rooms.

He picked up a few more items, walking around the store looking for someone to check him out. He was now walking through the juniors section when a thought ran through his head. He was always picked on for his feminine figure… he glanced around and looked at a few leggings, putting a few in his cart, wandering into the section to find shirts to fit them, finding some long sweaters, shorts, and a couple skirts to go with them. He was slightly smiling to himself when he was brought out of his thoughts by a woman asking him if he was finding everything alright.

He jumped a little at the sudden voice but quickly calmed his nerves, telling her that he was just fine and ready to check out.

She happily didn't give him a second glance at the items he gave her from the cart. He paid and went back to his car to drop off the bags, and went back into the mall to look around at a few more stores before finding that he had gotten enough. He was packing the bags in the trunk when his phone vibrated with a text message. He quickly checked his phone to see who it was from. His heart stopped when he saw who it was from.

_SMS MSG Linebeck: We need to talk about Friday. _

Link stood frozen by his car. He didn't know what to do.

_yeah ok _he quickly typed. getting in his car, plugging in his phone to the car again and driving home, ignoring his phone when it buzzed.

Once he was home again and out of the car, he leaned on the hood looking at the text.

_I'll come over to your house after school…_ Link breathed, calming himself down.

Right, yes. This was for the better.

_ok see you then_.


	7. Somewhere To Begin

The weekend was hell for Linebeck. He had gotten everything graded, but only because he had to keep his mind off of a certain event from Friday night.

It was Sunday morning. He growled at the ringing phone on the night stand. Who in their damn mind is calling him at this early of an hour? Linebeck sneered, reaching out blindly grabbing for his phone.

"Mnnn hello?"

"Linebeck! I'm so glad you remembered we were going to talk today." A sarcastic voice sang from the other end.

Linebeck shook his head, rubbing his eyes and looked at the caller ID, it was his twin sister, who lived in London. It was roughly eleven there. But it was only four here.

"Lynn it's god awful in the morning!" He rubbed at his eyes again. Sliding himself up on the bed to try and help him wake up.

"So? I figured you'd be awake, plus I have important news!" She squealed into the receiver.

Linebeck promptly pulled the phone from his face, flinching at the sudden noise that assaulted his ears. "Well it better be damn life changing to wake me up. I just fell asleep too…" he mumbled the last part.

"Oh, sorry. What time did you get to bed?" She sounded honestly concerned.

"Hour and a quarter ago I think. It doesn't matter now." He shook his head even though the woman on the line couldn't see him.

"Hmm, you need to take better care of yourself." she scolded.

He hummed in response, she did know what was best to be honest, she was a psychotherapist. So she better or she'd get some malpractice lawsuits slapped on her.

"So anyways, my news… I'm engaged!" she went back to her cheery voice again.

Linebeck was shocked to be honest, "Well I'll be damned the ass got the balls to ask?"

"Yep! This morning!" She started, continuing on with her whole morning, beginning to calling him. Linebeck eventually lost track of what she was saying. He scooted back down and rolled to his side, catching a familiar scent still on the sheets, he closed his eyes in hailing the faint scent. Did he always smell so nice? Wait- what the hell was he thinking that's weird.

"Linebeck! Are you even there?" She said, checking to see if the call was still going.

"Hu? Oh, yeah, no." He admitted, there was no hope trying to lie to her.

"Were having the wedding next summer! And guess where!" She asked.

"Ehhh France?" he said, trying to take his mind off of how empty his bed felt.

"Nope! Were coming to America! Where you are!" She exclaimed.

Linebeck froze. "You don't have to-"

"Yes we do! Were actually moving there! Jae is actually from California and we could go down and visit his parents when the weather gets nasty!" She cut him off. "We figured that if you made the trek and are still alive we could too! It can't be that bad if you hadn't called mom and dad asking if you could crash with them after seven years!"

"You don't even know the half of it…" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, he could hear her pull the phone away from her face to order a coffee from where ever she was.

"It's just-" he sighed "Have you ever like dealt with liking someone but they're… out of your league but also you'd be poached on site if you two were dating?" He stared at the empty side of his bed.

"That's oddly specific. You need to stop worrying and just relax! Who cares what others think of you? Maybe if you're not so sure still you can just think about it? See if she gives signals back?" She takes a sip of her drink.

He sighs, pursing his lips, missing the warm small body next to him from the other night. "Yeah, ok thanks. I'll talk to you next week. If you need any help with getting anything done here for the wedding just call me. At a more reasonable time preferably." He gave a small smile, knowing that his sister couldn't see it.

"Ha, yeah don't make promises you can't keep Becky!" He could practically hear her wink before hanging up.

He twisted his torso over to drop his phone back in place. It wasn't a smart phone, so he wasn't really worried about breaking it.

He lays back in position, taking heavy greedy breaths.

_This is fucking weird what the hell are you doing. _He blushed.

_What ever its my own damn apartment I'll do what I want. _He reached out and grabbed the pillow from that side, wrapping his arms around it, inhaling the faint scent of fruits the kid seemed to leave in his wake. Linebeck pulled the covers up over himself, a pink tint to his cheeks as he found himself getting worked up again.

_Stupid kid, stupid hormones, I'm so stupid how did I get this way!_ He fought internally.

_It's not your fault it never has been and never will be it's natural. _

Yet here he was, angry at the world and how it worked, grinding against a pillow that smelt like an eleventh grader. _Sixteen is the legal age of consent_. the thought came through his mind before he could expel it.

"Ah fuck-" he groaned, he was going to have to do laundry after this. And take a shower. And do some serious thinking.

After cleaning himself and his entire bed he found himself, Linebeck decided what the next logical action would be. Not that there were any real '_logical_' ideas that came after mastrabating to the thought of someone half your age.

He flipped the old phone open and searched through his contacts.

They needed to talk. They needed to find a medium. One that wouldn't mess this all up.

He probably typed out the message multiple times before giving up and wasting the rest of the day away with mindless laying around, contemplating what to say.

They can't do it over text message either, that would probably be the worst thing to ever happen. Too many misinterpretations could happen.

He didn't want to meet up at his apartment either. That make Link uncomfortable and scared if anything.

Linebeck started to get a headache. Deciding that that what he had gotten figured out tonight was just fine. After school tomorrow he could talk to him. They could get all this figured out.

He shook his head.

_I need a cigarette_. He put on a pair of jeans, snow boots, and his coat, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and lighter before walking down the steps to step outside.

He blowed into his hands to warm them up before removing a cigarette and lighting it. Staring out to the melting streets before him, taking a long deep drag.

Linebeck woke up earlier than usual. Guilt and fear rushing through his veins as he got ready.

_Today is the day that you get arrested for being a pedophile I just know it. _

He steps out of the shower toweling himself off and getting his work clothes on. A simple white button up and black slacks. Trying his best to ignore the negative thoughts worrying him.

_Everything will be fine the kid didn't seem too phased about it when he left the next day. He actually seemed excited. _

Linebeck picked at his collarbone, drinking the bland coffee he had made. It's never strong enough. He filled up a travel tumbler and put on shoes and a coat to go to work.

The drive there he was completely quiet, shoving his hands between his thighs at stop lights to keep himself from getting frost bite.

Once finally inside his classroom he sighed, preparing himself for the day.

_You just have to get through today. There weren't cops waiting outside for you. You're in the green. _

He sat down, logging onto the computer provided to pull up today's lesson plans.

Fourth period came and went and Linebeck was scared. He hadn't seen Link. Attendance had said his dad called him out for the day.

Linebeck groaned. Well this threw a major wrench in his plans. How the hell was he going to talk to him now?

Linebeck pulled up his contact again, it was the only way they would be able to talk. He had to send a message to him. Linebeck only had Links number for emergencies. In case something came up and Link needed to get ahold of him or vice versa.

He quickly typed out the text without thinking too much about it. A student making a comment on him using his phone in class, Linebeck dismissed it with a snarky comment of his phone doesn't do half what theirs does, so he can use it.

They decided on meeting at Links house after school. Linebeck was even more nervous for the rest of the day.

And at four when he could finally leave he left faster than he ever thought he did.

He wasn't used to driving directly from the school to Link's house but he managed. At least the snow had melted and he didn't have to worry about getting lost.

He had pulled up into the familiar driveway. Not used to getting out and walking up to the front door.

He swallowed his shame and rang the doorbell.

He could hear fast steps down the stairs and someone unlocking a deadbolt on the door before swinging open to a sight that made Linebeck's heart stop in his chest.

Link was standing in front of him, in dark black skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark green shirt with a light green short sleeved hoodie on top, his hair in large curls, blue eyes large and probably the bluest Linebeck had ever seen them.

This was not helping his 'little' crush issue. He was absolutely beautiful and Linebeck was caught off guard.

"Oh hi Linebeck." He said stepping back, inviting him into the house.

"Ehh hi. I thought you were sick." Linebeck said, realizing that he had been staring.

"Oh, no I just had family stuff to deal with." Link easily lied. "So I stayed home for the whole day." Link gave a small smile to the older man.

Linebeck blushed, watching Link as he lead him into the dining room. Both of them sitting down across the table from each other.

"Oh alright…" Linebeck almost whispered. Trying to keep himself from staring.

"So. Anyways. Friday night, what did you wanna talk about?" Link sighed, kicking himself for rushing the topic. He was never good with other people.

"Yeah, right. I just wanted to you know, just asked what happened. I don't really remember much." Link could sense he was lying. Just the way he flushed a little and the way he was avoiding eye contact.

"Um.. well I drove back to your apartment, you insisted I shouldn't leave because of the storm, the power went out, and we-" He awkwardly coughed, cheeks flushing.

"Oh yeah." Linebeck near whispered. This was a bad idea.

Link shuffled his feet under the table, picking at his sleeves, eying the table separating them.

"Listen kid, I- I was drunk. It was just bull shit coming out I swear. I didn't mean to." Linebeck reasoned. More with himself.

Link felt his heart shatter. So what he did say that night… it didn't mean anything? Right?

His eyes started to water. Eyebrows scrunching together as he tried not to give off any signs.

"So you didn't mean any of it?" the hurt in his voice obvious as he failed to hide his emotions.

"I- uh. Guess not. Are you okay?" Linebeck shrunk in the chair. Why was he crying?

"I- ugh. I'll be fine… I've just had a rough weekend." Link starts breathing heavily, trying but failing to calm himself.

"Psh you think you had a tough weekend." Linebeck mumbled to himself.

"Yes Linebeck I did!" Link suddenly shouted, wet cheeks red, teary eyes now directly looking at Linebeck. Jeez did he ever think about others?

"I got broken up with and given hope on Friday night, didn't leave my bedroom all weekend, this morning found out that my now ex-girlfriend had been cheating on me for a year now, and just now had my fucking feelings torn apart, and now have to find a new school to go to! This weekend was possibly the worst of my life!" Link stood from his chair, trying to make himself bigger.

Linebeck stared into his eyes. "Kid I- did you just admit that you were okay with what happened?" Linebeck sat up strait.

"What the hell did it sound like? Linebeck Tetra helped me find out that I down low liked you and the same day you admitted that you liked me too and you were actually nice to me and it gave me so much hope and you just ripped it all apart in like two seconds!" Link's voice was now just a whisper as he put his hands up to his face to hide his embarrassment.

Linebeck stood up and walked around the table to Link, taking his hands from his face and holding them, a bit distested at the wetness of his palms.

"Listen, Link. I didn't mean what I said! I was scared." Linebeck admitted.

"Yeah you already told me that." Link quietly said, hiccuping as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"No, what I just said. Link I was worried that you would hate me and call the cops or something… I was trying to defend myself!" Linebeck said in relief.

"How do I know that this isn't just some stupid prank or guilt trip?" Link looked to the side, eyebrows still drawn tight.

Linebeck pulled the smaller teen into himself, "you don't."

He could feel Link's now short breaths against his collar through his shirt.

"So you did mean what you said the other night?" Link leaned into the older man.

"Sadly, yes." Linebeck felt Links wet cheek rub against his shirt.

Link shut his eyes. "Do you think we would like…?" Link didn't end the sentence.

"No. You'd probably have to go to counseling... and I would also have to go and would be in jail for a long time." Linebeck rested his cheek on the shorters head, goddesses he wanted to though.

"We don't have to be public about it though." Link fought.

"You're such a fighter." Linebeck sighed.

"No, really! It could be a secret! I've never been public about relationships and we hang out after school anyways!" Link pulled back grabbing onto Linebeck's shoulders.

_Goddesses the kid is strong._ Linebeck winced at Links grip.

"Do you really think we can get away with it?" Linebeck was mostly talking out loud to himself.

Link eagerly nodded.

Linebeck bit his lip, looking into the kid's eyes for any signs of doubt. He did put the kids hopes up multiple times at his own stupidity…

Linebeck took a deep breath before putting his hands on the teens hips "Fine okay." he blushed.

Links face immediately split into a big bright smile as he pulled the man into a hug.

_How is he so damn strong!?_ Linebeck nearly falls over at the sudden movement.

"Okay, okay. Thats enough…" Linebeck peeled the kid off of him.

Link was still smiling and giggling a little "Sorry."

"What ever.." Linebeck brushed himself off as if he was dirty.

"But anyways, you should probably leave… my grandma will be home soon and will get suspicious if you're here." Link was still smiling "but I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow…" He said, walking over to the door.

Link had given him another hug before letting him go home.

Once Linebeck was buckled in and far from Links house the realization of what happened hit him.

He was now in a secret relationship with one of his students, of whom he had touched to himself to the thought of more than once.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was excited. It had been a while sinse he had something even close to a relationship, let alone done something he would would get an adrenaline rush from.

Linebeck found himself with a small smile on his face as he unlocked his apartment door.

He went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas but stopped when he caught how his shirt now smelt like the teen.

It's like he is constantly emitting the smell onto everything he touches.

And he was okay with that.

Don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing!

The set up is done and I'm excited to get this ball rolling. I've had this in thought for over the two years (wow 2 years and only 7 chapters I'm so sorry;;;;) its been up so I have some smaller plot ideas along with the main plot in the work. Anyways. I'm aiming for the next chapter within the next week so look forward to that! I'll try to get myself going more often than I have been now that I graduated high school! but if you wanna see updates and talk more Linelink you can come to my sideblog for this fic quiettera . tumblr i have no self controll so I might post stupid thins like other AU ideas or headcannons and teasers for future things there any if i get motivated enough post drawings and i have my ask always open if you wanna come chat! :) Until next time!


	8. Oh Simple Thing

After Linebeck's car had left the driveway Link ran up the stairs, putting on his pajamas and making sure there was no trace of him leaving at all during the day.

He climbed into his bed, rubbed his face against the sheets a few times to induce blood flow to his cheeks, and waited for his grandma to come home.

After what he felt like was a while of waiting he checked the time on his phone to see it had only just turned to five o'clock.

He groans internally and grabs blindly for his headphones on his desk.

Once he plugs in the jack to his phone and selects a playlist he starts to drift off. The weight of the day's events finally setting in. A lazy smile crosses his face as he falls asleep.

Once Link felt himself being dragged into a deeper level of sleep his phone vibrates next to him, startling him, causing his eyes to shoot open. He finally picks up the device and reads what's on the screen;

Facebook Message Mila: Hey Link. Heard about your breakup :( there's a party this weekend! lot's of pretty girls ;) let me know if you're interested and I'll get you the address.

Link looks over the text. He's never been invited to a party before… let alone spoken more than four words to Mila.

Facebook Message Link: thank you but no thanks, i'm just going to hang low for a little bit, i'm not really all that desperate for another relationship right now. Link lies. Again. But then again, what else was he going to say?

Link jumped at the sound of his door opening, his grandma leaning in a smile on her face.

"Feeling better I see?" Inviting herself in and walking over to Links bed as his heart pounded in his chest. Any more scares and he might have a heart attack.

"Ah, yeah. I was just letting a friend know that I was okay. They were worried when I wasn't in class…" The continuing lie leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Hm." She hummed in agreeance. "I know you stayed home because of Tetra. Your father called me about it." She put her hand on his knee. "If you need to talk about it." the older woman offered.

Link gave her a small smile "Yeah. Thanks grandma." But it goes deeper than you think… he keeps that last part to himself to himself.

She stays for a few hopeful minutes, wishing the teen would open up to her like he did when he was younger. Once she had decided that he wasn't going to say anything she stood up, pulling him in for a quick hug before leaving his room.

Link looked at his phone again another message from Mila, saying that he doesn't have to hook up with anyone, and if he does change his mind to just let her know.

He chooses to ignore the message for now and just swipe off the notification.

Link goes back to listening to music when his phone vibrates again, he prepares to be annoyed by Mila sending another message but is surprised to find its from Ravio, actually asking him if he was okay today.

IMSG Ravio: im fine

oh okay! so Tetra breaking it off with you didn't devastate you over the weekend that's great!

Link was slightly annoyed at the others intrusiveness. It wasn't really his business anyways. But he is the only person who was willing to talk to him before. He chose not to reply.

The next morning, after having gotten ready for school, found Link sitting underneath the staircase he ate lunch at the other day, absently opening and closing apps and deleting old photos of him and Tetra along with their texts. Once the bell rang telling him to go to class he quickly stood, trying not to get stuck in the traffic of students walking up the stairs.

Once he was sat down in English he pulled out his notebook, reading over his notes from Friday. He glances around at the students next to him to see who he can ask what they disgussed yesterday and if he could copy their notes when the girl in front of him, Faldo, if he remembers right, stops before sitting down and asks him "Do you still need yesterdays notes? Or did someone already give them to you?"

"Oh, um no. Can I see yours?" Link briefly wonders if she read his mind.

She eagerly replies and pulls out her notes, flipping to the page dated for Monday and slides it on his desk. Link thanks her and fills out the words as fast as possible so neither of them miss the notes for today.

He picks up the book and hands it back to Faldo, who had started a conversation with another girl near her. The girls briefly stopping their conversation to look at him as he hands the notebook back, all looking at him. Link flushes at the attention and ignores them as they go back to hushed whispers and giggles.

Finally the bell to start class rings and Link breathes a breath of relief as the girls scatter to their seats.

The rest of the morning was like that, someone offering him notes or information on what he missed the day before. It was weird to Link, who was used to being ignored. He always figured that they were intimidated by Tetra and that's why most other girls wouldn't talk to him, but he never figured that even other guys would be scared too.

Lunch finally rolled around, Link was leaving his history class when he was stopped by Aldo, asking him if he wanted to hang out at lunch with him today. Link obviously agreed both of them putting their things in their lockers before walking down to the lunch room.

Once they had gone through the line and had gotten the mystery food the school passed off as mashed potatoes they sat down across from each other. A few people had already sat down at the table, some tried small talk, Link was still not accustomed to the attention and chose to keep responses short. Especially when questioned about Tetra. Every time the topic came up Link dismissed it and said that they had grown distant, and that it was more of a mutual break up. Bound to happen eventually.

Link was eventually turned away by the conversation, excusing himself from the table.

He put the empty plate on the tray with the other used ones and walked out to the spot under the stairs where he ate last week, pulling his legs up into himself, he enjoyed the silence that this spot gifted him. Link closed his eyes enjoying it. He could almost fall asleep, if it weren't for the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

Link immediately passed it off as someone going to walk up the stairs. The steps however stopped in front of him. Link tried not to make a show of being annoyed as he opened his eyes, looking at the intruder of this quiet getaway.

"The hell are you doing on the floor, kid?" Linebeck stood above him, giving him a questioning stare.

Link gave a small shrug, pushing down the excitement that bubbled in his gut "spending my lunch in peace?"

"Well incase you didn't notice the lunchroom is across the school from here. Student's aren't even supposed to be near the stairs during lunch." Linebeck put his hands on his hips.

"It's quiet over here. Plus people aren't trying to pester me. Well, until now." He gave the older man a sly smile.

Linebeck huffed. "What ever kid, don't get smart." He turned his head, pretending to look down the hall. Anywhere but Link really would be great. It gave him knots in his stomach. What the hell was he? Some stupid school girl? He was a grown ass man for fucks sake, plus they already talked out their… relationship for a sense. Why was he still acting like he had a crush?

Linebeck shook off the feeling.

"You can sit with me if you want. I don't care." Link gestured with this thumb to the spot next to him.

"No. Believe me if I get down there there's no way I'd be able to get back up in time for class. Not even if I had all lunch." Linebeck looked pointedly at Link.

"Oh come on. You're not that old." The teen smiled.

Linebeck rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with me after school?"

"Yeah. I was planing on it. Do you not want me to?"

"Eh. No, you can. I was just wondering… if you wanted dinner?" Linebeck was choking on his words. thoughts of this is how relationships work right? running through his head at a million miles per hour.

"Ah, yeah! Sure." Link smiled at the teacher. He could feel the anxiety coming off of him in waves. Trying to ease the others nerves.

Linebeck slowly exhaled, relief washing over his nerves, "Right…" He rubbed at his arms.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Link outstretched his arms, "Mind helping me up?" he smiles at Linebeck.

Linebeck rolls his eyes, "You're not that old." he mocks before taking the teens hands and yanking him to his feet.

Link gave him a small laugh as they both walked up the stairs.

With his 6th period class over Link walked through the student infested hallways to his locker.

He had a lower level locker, which wasn't all that unfortunate for him as the upper level lockers he had trouble reaching the one shelf provided in thiem. Link kneeled down to twist in his combination, and pulling on the release lever, the door swinging on its hinges out.

He shoved all the books that he deemed not important for the night into the locker and shuffled around pieces of loose homework in his bag until he had enough room for his math book.

When he pulled out his book a piece of lined paper with 'open me!' written on the front was underneath it. It must have gotten trapped after he put his book away. He glanced around him making sure no one was watching before opening the letter.

It was obviously written by a girl. If the pink pen and cursive was any clue.

By the first few lines it sounded like something one could easily find when they Googled ways to ask someone out.

He immediately dismissed it. Leaving it to be forgotten in his locker until he had to clean it out at the end of the year.

Zipping his backpack he stood up, using his foot to close his locker.

He turns to go claim his spot in Linebeck's classroom for his open when Agitha stops him.

"Hello Link." She smiles, stepping into Links space, playing with the hair in one of her pigtails.

"Hi Agitha." Link takes a step back, wanting for his personal space.

"Did you get my letter." the girl chirps, leaning more into Links personal space.

"Oh, uhm that was from you? Yeah I guess I got it." Link takes another step back, running into the wall of lockers behind him.

"Mhmm! So? What do you think?" She is now leaning against Link, a small scared whimper comes from his mouth, discomfort obvious on his face.

"I- uh well-" Link was panicking. If he said no he would get his ass kicked by a girl, if he said yes that would be cheating, and he would never stoop so low.

"Agitha! Respect other people's personal space!" A shout came from Links right.

Both blondes looked over and saw Linebeck.

The girl visibly was disappointed, no longer having the upperhand of constraining Link.

Link mouthed a 'Thank you' to Linebeck before he walked away.

"Well?" she said again, making eye contact.

Link slowly stepped his way around her so she couldn't pin him again before answering.

"Sorry, no. I've got… other things on my mind right now." Link said, turning and nearly sprinting to get away.

With the final bell of the day having rung, students flooded the hallway. Linebeck's classroom emptying almost immediately. Leaving himself and Link alone.

Link had his headphones on and turned up so loud Linebeck could hear them from the back.

Linebeck watched him for a minute, the teen leaning on his right hand, propping his head up, mindlessly staring at his cellphone screen. The bored look obvious on his face.

Linebeck forced himself to stop staring before he got caught.

After fifteen minutes of silence and Linebeck pretending to work Link sighed and paused his music, leaning over the desk, stretching his arms and legs out from his sitting position.

"I'm bored." He states, standing up and grabbing his bag, walking over to the desk closest to Linebeck's.

"Join the club." Linebeck mumbled, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. He would kill to be able to sleep right now.

Linebeck rested his hands on his gut, still leaning back, unfocused gaze at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He looked to the side to Link, who had his head in his folded arms on the table, blue eyes looking right at him.

"What?" The older questioned, flushing slightly.

Link shrugged, "Dunno." He smiled at him, closing his eyes. "Is it four yet?"

"Eager aren't we?" Linebeck joked, leaning to the side to get a good look at the clock on the wall.

"Ten minutes." He groans.

Link made a displeased noise in response. "We should just sneak out."

"Yeah, that may have very little to no consequences for students, but I'm sure I can get written up for that." He rolls his eyes.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Link's small smile grows. Disappointment in his gut when Linebeck glares at him.

"I'm breaking enough rules as it is." Linebeck mumbles, leaning forward again to turn off the desktop.

"Fair enough." Link outstretches his legs again, letting them stick out from the front of the desk.

The last few minuets were quiet.

Link had started staring at his phone again, swiping off notifications from random people he barely ever talked to. He really needs to find an excuse to stop people from asking if he is single. He could say that he is already in a relationship… with someone who goes to another school? It's technically not a lie.

He closed everything, putting his phone to Do Not Disturb. Stopping it from vibrating in his hand.

He rolled his head to burry his face in his right arm, his left extended, holding his phone out.

Linebeck tapped pens against his desk, making sure the miscellaneous pens he found on his desk were working. More of a way to kill time before he glanced at the time again seeing that it was finally time to leave.

"C'mon kid." Linebeck sighed in relief. "Let's get going." He grabbed anything he thought he would need before standing by the desk Link was sprawled out on.

Link gave a small groan. Not wanting to move from his current position. "Carry me?" He turned his head so he could just peek out at Linebeck, who once again, rolled his eyes.

"No. Come on I want to get back to my apartment." Linebeck started walking away without him.

Link stood up finally, stretching his back out again, a few pops coming out of his back bone, a small moan of relief as the tension was finally released.

Linebeck shivered at the cracking noises, "Do you have to do that?" he bit his lip at the quiet moan the teen made.

"Do what?" Link smiled knowingly at the man, reaching his right arm around to grab at his left upper arm, tugging until a loud crack came from it, repeating it for his right side.

"Gross just stop." He asked walking out into the hallway.

Link smiled, walking out after him, turning off the light and shutting the door.

On their way out both pulled on their coats, zipping it up to fend against the cold wind.

Once they were both warm in Linebeck's apartment and had shed their winter coats Link had sat down at the small table in the kitchen, cracking his knuckles before getting to work.

Linebeck on the other hand started digging around in his cabinets, looking for something to make for dinner.

He eventually settled on some macaroni, starting a boiling pot and sitting down.

"So dinner wasn't exactly planned and all I have is macaroni." Linebeck looked down at the book in front of the teen.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I'd probably grab a pop-tart and go to my room for the rest of the night at home anyways." Link didn't look up from the page, not wanting to lose his place.

Linebeck glanced over the teen. Taking in the little things, like how his tongue was sticking out in concentration, or how he brought the end of his pencil to his mouth and bit softly on the plastic cap protecting the eraser. Linebeck had to look away.

When the water started to bubble Linebeck stood up to pour the noodles into the water, he pulled out a spoon to stir it when Link exclaimed that he was done.

"Come stir these then." Linebeck walked over to the table, handing over the spoon to Link, going to get out the rest of the stuff he needed to make the macaroni.

Link had one earbud in while he was stirring, listening to some song that Linebeck couldn't hear.

As he was putting the milk back however Link started swaying his hips, humming to whatever song was playing at the time.

He was tapping out a fast beat with his index finger on the handle of the pot. His humming slowly turning into whispered words.

Linebeck still couldn't make out anything, choosing to sit back down and watch it play out.

"Even when I doubt you~ I'm no good without you~" He sang, eyes closed, a big smile on his face. Link completely forgot that Linebeck was even there.

Linebeck leaned on his hand, covering his smile and muffling his chuckle. The kid was damn good at singing, even if he didn't know the song.

Eventually the song came to a conclusion and Link came to a realization. "Oh, whoops. Sorry." He said more to himself, turning to look at Linebeck.

"It's fine. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" The older stood up, walking over and taking the spoon from him, taking a noodle out and squishing it between his fingers to see if it was done.

"Ah, my parents let me take lessons when I was in middle school. I still go over the summer." He blushed, pausing the music and pulling out the headphone.

"Well they definitely paid off." Linebeck poured out the water, the noodles landing in a strainer at over the drain.

"Thanks… " Link near whispered.

Linebeck finished the simple task that is making macaroni and they both ate in near silence. A few words back in forth but nothing too expansive.

"Are you doing anything for the Carnival?" Linebeck asked once he was done.

"Yeah. My parents are taking my sister and I to Termina. They do every year." Link was excited to think of seeing Aryll so soon.

"You have a sister?" Linebeck asked, he's never mentioned one…

"Yeah, she goes to school across the country to a private school. I only get to see her like twice a year. We usually meet up here since the school has shorter breaks than hers, but they planned it out around the trip. My grandma is going down early to see my parents and they can have their 'adult time'." He air quoted the last part. "I'll be alone at my house for a few days during the break before I leave."

"Alone? My parent's didn't trust me to be alone until I moved out!" Linebeck pouted.

"Hmmm maybe I need a babysitter." He winked at Linebeck, who nearly laughed at the offer.

"Yeah sure kid. I can stop by and make sure you didn't burn the place down. It's not like I have anything better to do." Linebeck put his plate away.

"You could stay the night." Link offered. "we have a guest room." He really didn't like being alone in the house. Every little noise setting off his nerves.

"Whatever floats your boat. As long as your grandma is okay with it. She dosen't know does she?"

"Nope. The whole thing yesterday never happened." Link glanced at his phone at the time.

_**6:43PM**_

"Hmm, well get back to me on what your grandma says. If you're really that scared of being alone! How could I sleep knowing that you could be being eaten by the boogy man." Linebeck boasted.

Link laughed "Terrified! Don't put the thought in my head."

The conversation quickly wound down. Both deciding that it was time for Link to go home.

They pulled into Link's driveway, the teen offering to text him after he asks, before flashing him a cheeky smile and a quick "see you tomorrow" and exiting the car.

The wind was blowing the hair on his head around and by the time he was inside the protection of his house Link was sure there was enough snow in his hair to cause a drift.

He ruffled out the snow and kicked off his shoes and hung his coat before walking up to his room, listening for the faint sound of a TV in his grandmother's room before closing his own door.

He plopped down on his bed, pulling out his phone and flicking off multiple notifications. This was truly getting annoying.

A notification coming in once he unlocked his phone from some random person in his contact list.

"_Why aren't you replying to anyone's messages :/ it's rude you don't leave a lady waiting. Im sure thats why Tetra left you." _

Link stared at the message. Annoyance and anger filling him. It's none of their business! It never was and never will be!

Link made up his mind. He quickly typed out "_I already have a boyfriend sorry. :/" _adding the face to piss whoever off.

He changed his relationship status on Facebook to reflect that he was in a relationship to stop people on that front too. At least the word would spread quickly and maybe he would be able to get a good night's sleep without waking up to hundreds of notifications.

A simple embarrassed "_Oh"_ was all he got back from her.

That should slow things down for now at least.

He plugged his phone in, muting it and finally getting to go into uninterrupted sleep.

The song Link sang was Doubt by twenty one pilots


	9. Can't beat fire with fire

The next morning was hellacious to say the least. Link had a few texts, nothing new. But a text from Ravio had his head spinning. Telling him that the message he sent out the night before had been spreading like fire overnight, with the girl posting the screenshot of their conversation to every social media she was involved in, tagging him in each one.

Link groaned at the feeling of the stares of students as he passed by, on his way to his locker. Keeping his head low, he crouched down, shoved every book and every notebook into his backpack, and hightailed it out of the crowded hallway, stopping when he entered an empty bathroom on the third floor.

He sighed, throwing himself against the wall next to the door. He royally fucked this one.

He jumped up at the sound of another student entering, reading himself to leave when he saw that it was only Ravio.

"I saw you come up here." His voice just as cheery as ever. He brushed his dark purple hair behind his ear, "I told the school resource officer. Just so you know. Expect a pass during first period." He chuckled as he leaned against the wall next to Link.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you one." Link exhaled. He didn't have the day started and he already wanted it to be over.

"Oh~ you can pay me back later! Don't expect me to be so generous later, however!" With that, the boy pinched Links' cheek and left.

Link rubbed at his reddening cheek.

Ravio didn't lie to him when he said to expect a pass. The slip immediately coming to him within the first minutes of class.

He excused himself, and walked down to the office, and was lead into a room where the girl who spread the photo everywhere was sitting, her head hanging low as she stared at the floor.

Link sat down in the chair next to hers. Rubbing awkwardly at his arm as he waited for the SRO to enter the room.

Link have never had to deal with him in the last two years before, and by the looks of him, he didn't want to deal with him for the last two either.

He was taller than both of the teens, dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, and very toned. He had everything a normal police officer would have had minus the gun. He had cold eyes that looked over the both of them.

He rounded to the other side of the table, sitting down as he propped his head in his hands. The desk ornament stating his name and duty here catching the light.

'_Hoskit, School Resource Officer'_

Link squirmed in his seat under the scrutinising stare. He knew damn well he was the victim, but he'd be damned if he said the officer wasn't scary.

"Do we know why we're here?" Hoskit asked, glancing between Links worried blue eyes, and the girl, who hadn't mustered the confidence to look up.

The conversation went on for what felt like the whole day Link felt. By the end of it, he found he was mostly useless, only confirming that he was uncomfortable with the posts and the girl had to take all of the posts down and apologise. Link didn't know how to respond to the apology so he sat there quietly.

After they were let go to go back to class it was already halfway through the second period. Link snorted, the officer really did like his position of power. He milked it more than he should have honestly. Making the girl cry multiple times.

Link was mostly glad his mom hadn't seen it. Or at least, he thinks she didn't see it.

He walked into Biology, taking his seat after giving the teacher his pass.

This week hadn't been that good, but it wasn't all bad things.

The teen thought back to the night before. The dinner wasn't planned much in advance, but it didn't take away from the fact that Linebeck had thought about him.

Link leaned on his hand to cover his smile.

By the time lunch had come around, Link had been asked about his 'secret relationship' by nearly everyone who knew his name, and he responded the same way for each, saying that his 'boyfriend' went to a private school in the east and they met online. Typical wasn't it?

But, it seemed to hold over everyone pretty well.

He crouched down behind the stairs, his new usual. Happy that today there was no one to interrupt him.

He hummed happily, checking his phone. Today turned around for the better. And after school, he would be able to go with Linebeck. He didn't see much changing in the way of their after school routine, but none the less, he was excited as ever to see the man.

When the bell rang Link dumped his trash in a bin near the stairs and ascended to his next class.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Link had chosen to wander around campus during his open period seventh. Letting Linebeck know beforehand.

He was rounding a corner to go meet up with Linebeck because the bell releasing students from school had rang.

On his way down the hallway, he ran into a group of boys on their way across. The bigger one bumped into him, pushing Link to the ground.

"Oof- ah sorry." Link apologised on reflex, standing up fixing his backpack.

"Hah, yeah I'm sure you are. Fag." One of them piped up.

Link stood there, staring at them in shock. Did they just really?  
"I'm sorry, did I do something to any of you?" He asks sarcastically. Realising after that it's probably not his best bet to start anything in an empty hall where he was outnumbered three to one.

"No, not really. It's hard to make anyone angry when they don't talk to anyone face to face." the same one spoke up again.

"Err, okay? It's not your business however I chose to talk, or whoever I choose to be in a relationship with." Link took a step towards the one who had been talking.

They were about the same height, the bully with a bigger figure, obviously from doing some sport. Link himself had some muscle from his time he spent with his sister, easily being able to lift her with both hands and throwing her into the pool at whatever hotel they were staying at.

But if all three of them decided to gang on him he'd surely lose.

"Right, right. It's none of _our _business. It's not our business that you're a loner. That you don't talk to others. That you don't go to parties because you aren't invited. You might have a fag of your own right here at home if anyone liked you." The bully stepped closer too, both teens puffing out their chests, glaring at each other.

"I was actually invited to Milas party this weekend. Personal invitation and all." Link smirked at him.

"Great! I guess we'll see you there. Pretty boy." The two now nose to nose.

"Hm, guess I will, fuck boy." Link purposely bumped into him as he started to walk away.

"Excuse me?" His face reddening. "I am _not _a 'fuck boy'." He grabbed at Links backpack, forcing him to face him again.

"Oh yeah? How many times have you begged girls for nudes, only to share them with all your friends, then turn around and call her a slut when she refuses to send more?" Link still had a grin on his face. Oh, he was getting on his nerves and Link _loved it _.

The jock had enough after that, reeling back and hitting Link square in the eye, he stumbled back, gasping at the air for something to hold onto, but failing and stumbling back a few feet.

Link didn't think when he swung back, hitting the kid in the mouth, his knuckles splitting open when meeting with teeth, but it had to have left the other with a horrible fat lip once this was over.

The fight went on to gather a small crowd and a few students were yelling for someone to get a teacher, Link had gotten a hold of the jocks long-ish brown curly hair, pulling him to the ground, the other laying on the ground groaning, holding at his face, Link was going to pull him up when someone had reached from behind, grabbing at his hair, pulling him away.

Link instinctively reached up and clawed at the arm holding him back, kicking his legs in attempt to escape.

"Fuck!" Link swore as the person holding him by his hair gripped at his arms, pulling them behind him, securing them with one hand as the other grabbed onto his hip to try and contain him.

Link was lead to the other end of the hallway, the other boy being looked at by another teacher.

Link's stomach dropped when he noticed he was lead in Linebeck's room, and that he was the one to grab onto him in the first place.

The teacher shutting his door, walking over to Link, hands on his hips giving him an angry glare.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Listen I know it looks bad, but he hit me first!" Link was bouncing in his seat, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"I don't fucking care who hit who. Why were you fighting." Linebeck demanded, leaning against the wall, arms now crossed.

"He was bullying me so I bullied back and he couldn't take it." Link grabbed at the seat with his left hand, his knuckles starting to burn, he hissed in pain as he tried to curl his hand, digging his nails into the plastic back.

Linebeck sighed, "Stay here. Don't let anyone in." He left the room.

Link sighed, heart starting to slow down, and his wounds starting to hurt like hell. Touching his face he noticed that he was bleeding in several places, his left eyebrow was split open, probably from the first hit, his lower lip cut open twice, a few centimeters from each other, and a small cut below his right eye that had sense clotted and stopped bleeding, The blood from it still there, slowly drying. Both of his hands stung, he ripped off the top part of his nail when he went to scratch at Linebeck in his panic, his left knuckle was completely cut open, each peak of bone was bleeding and it was swollen twice as big as usual, the right was a lot better looking, only a little dried blood which he presumed was the other boys.

Links attention was drawn away by the sound of a key in the door, Linebeck quickly sliding in and relocking the door.

"Hold still." He said, obviously calmed down. Linebeck had brought back a moist towel, a dry towel, and bandage wrap.

The brunet grabbing Links left hand, cleaning it of blood, making a face at how cut up and swollen it was. He tightly wound it up and started work on Link's face, neither of them saying a word, Link closed his eyes, noticing how Linebeck's other hand was leaning on Link's upper thigh, Link figured Linebeck was concentrating too much to notice. He enjoyed the touch anyways.

Linebeck moved his hand, gripping at Link's chin, carefully wiping off the dried blood and dabbing at the cuts on his lip.

Link opened his eyes again, catching Linebeck subconsciously lick his lips.

Once Linebeck was done he looked up into the teens eyes, still within proximity.

They stayed like that for a minute, eventually leaning into each other, Link closing his eyes again, his bandaged hand reaching up around the back of Linebeck's neck.

The scene quickly interrupted by a rapid knocking on the door, Linbeck shoving Link backwards into the railing connecting the desk to the chair.

"Eh, yeah?" Linebeck asked, straightening his shirt and running a hand through his hair.

"Linebeck let me in." Link recognised Quill's voice through the door, he was one of the English teachers.

Linebeck opened the door, shutting it again after the other entered. The other teacher looked over Link, who sank down in the seat, still sitting sideways, but with a bright flush on his face, the cuts pulsing with heat from the blood rush.

"Hows the other?" Linebeck asked, making sure the door was locked.

"He'll be fine." He turned to Link "If we wouldn't have come in you might have killed him when he was on the ground man." Quill squat down to get eye level with Link. "Do you have any idea who you beat the crap out of?" He asked, examining the cuts and forming bruises on Link's face.

Link shook his head 'no' and the other sighed.

"He's the head quarterback. You nearly killed the head quarterback for calling you a faggot."

Link glanced to Linebeck, who had a perplexed look on his face. He rubbed at his left arm and avoided anyone's eyes.

"Well, he agreed to not bring this up with the SRO, in favour of homecoming in a few weeks. Be glad, neither of you would go off without consequence if we did tell anyone."

"Is he going to be alright" Link became nervous.

"Yeah, he'll stay home tomorrow, though. You bruised his clavicle and he isn't able to talk very well with his mouth being as smashed up as it is, but he'll be fine by Friday." Link nodded.

The two teachers exchanging glances as Quill left the two alone again.

Link had his hands loosely in his lap, looking down at the floor.

Linebeck stood by the door for a second before walking to his desk, gathering his things and walking back to the door.

"Come on kid. Let's go." He motioned with a nod to the door.

Link stood up, walking quietly behind him.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked it and to motivate me to write more :)


	10. Good Things Can Come From Bad Situations

Sorry for the wait;;; I was out of the country this month with my family.

Link pulled his coat hood up as Linebeck lead them out of the school.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Link stared at the ground as they walked.

He knew that once they got in Linebeck's car, the older man was going to guilt trip him over what happened.

He was going to say something about being disappointed, that Link should be more responsible and not get aggravated at stupid comments and to be the bigger man and-

The teens thoughts went on. His face turning pink from the blood rush, his wounds pulsing with heat.

Link stopped, standing outside the passenger side door of Linebeck's car. Tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he tried not to show it.

"Kid, get in the damn car." Linebeck shouted from the other side, already climbing inside.

Link wiped at his eyes and opened the door, quickly sitting down and buckling in, turning his head away, looking out the window, eyes still watery.

The silence in the car killed him as they continued to be parked, Linebeck trying to get the car to turn over.

The blondes thoughts continued over all the worst outcomes for tonight. His quiet break down now being accompanied by small hiccups. Link feverishly rubbed at his face, mentally kicking himself for getting into this situation.

Link lifted his backpack from its previous position between his feet on the floor up to his lap to bury his face in.

"Fer fucks sake. Finally!" Linebeck mumbled to himself as the car finally started, glancing over at the teen, his previous annoyance washed away at the sight of him visibly shaking.

Linebeck didn't know what to do. Would it be okay with the kid to talk to him? He was never the best at these things.

"Are you… alright?" The teacher asked awkwardly, glancing around at the mostly empty parking lot.

Link shook his head, still hiding it in his bag. A muffled "No." was all Linebeck heard.

"Okay?" Linebeck tried to push.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Linebeck felt the conversation was over and began to take them to his apartment.

As they arrived at a red light Link finally looked up, resting his chin on his bag. Linebeck looked over at the teen, his face was still red, wet streaks down his cheeks, red still wet eyes staring blankly at the heavily graveled road, his lips slightly parted as he took deep calming breaths, biting his tongue because biting his lip would hurt.

Link looked over too before sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry." The teens voice was scratchy. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble and it was stupid of me and I understand that I shouldn't have swung back and just please don't yell at me-"

"Kid just calm down." Linebeck rolled his eyes, looking back at the road. "I'm not gonna yell at you. I get it, it's a pride thing. Happened to me when I was young, but you did what I wish I did. You fought back."

Link looked at his feet, not sure what else to say.

A few seconds later they were in the parking lot of Linebeck's apartment complex.

Both men got out, walking in with small talk about the cold weather.

Linebeck opened the door to his apartment and walked in, dropping everything on the small kitchen table as Link closed the door and went to pull out his homework when Linebeck stopped him.

"Put that back. We need to get you properly bandaged before you get an infection and your grandma kills me for it." Linebeck walked into the small bathroom, searching around in the cupboards for bandages and antibiotic.

"Are you qualified to help me?" Link raised an eyebrow, snickering as he followed him in, paling at the sight of a needle.

"W- what's that for." Link took a step out of the room, back into the hallway.

"I was training to be a nurse so yes I am partially qualified. And there's cut goes from your knuckle to between your left index and middle fingers, it's pretty bad." Linebeck started to thread the needle.

"Oh, goddesses no." Link whispered, backing himself into the closed door to Linebeck's bedroom, ready to lock himself in there to get away.

"What, are you afraid of a little needle?" Linebeck joked, turning to the teen, somewhat surprised to see him grasping for the door knob, quickly twisting it, sliding in and slamming the door shut again.

"No. No stitches." Link yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on Link its really bad. You already bled through the bandages." Linebeck attempted to push the door open only for it to not budge. Link had locked it.

"I'll live." The teen sat down with his back to the door.

"I have anesthetic, it won't hurt too bad!" Linebeck attempted to jiggle open the knob.

"No." The teen repeated.

Linebeck groaned, hitting his head against the door. "Kid please?"

"Nu-uh" Link glanced down at the bandages on his hand. They really were getting gross.

Linebeck stood there trying to think of a deal to make. "Skin glue." He realised.

"Um, what?" Link leaned against the door.

"What if I got skin glue and we just glued the wound shut and tied your fingers together so you can't rip it open? It'll be painless and needle-free." Linebeck leaned against the door to hear if the teen was doing anything.

"Do you have to go get it?" The blond questioned, looking at the dark ceiling.

"Yes, now come on let's go get some." Linebeck tried to twist the handle again.

"Nope. You're going to go get it. I'll stay here. I'm not going anywhere near you with the threat of needles still out there."

Linebeck groaned again, "Fine. Give me twenty minutes. But I want you out here when I get back."

"Deal." Link sat quietly waiting for the sound of Linebeck leaving.

Once the coast was clear the teen stepped out, glancing around quickly before walking into the bathroom to hide the needle and thread.

"Just for precaution." He told himself before walking back out into the living room.

What am I going to do for twenty minutes? He looked around and noticed that Linebeck had left his bag on the table.

He would never know if I went through it right? Link clicked it open, only to be disappointed by only seeing papers, a book, and… an old cell phone?

Link grabbed for it, it was a side flip phone from about the mid-2000's it looked like. The outside had a small one-inch screen and a typical phone layout, numbers one through nine, an asterisk, zero, and the pound sign. He flipped it open on the side, a full QWERTY keyboard with a backlight was on the inside with a directional pad and call, ctrl, volume, and backspace buttons on the right, and two buttons on the top for on-screen options. The screen on the inside was bigger, maybe one and a half by three inches with speakers on both sides, the background was one of the ones that came on the phone by default. Link turned the device in his hand, the back had a simple battery cover and a camera that you had to twist a ring around it to unveil.

He had one in middle school before the thing gave out and refused to turn on even with a new battery. He was extremely disappointed but thrilled when his mother took him out the next day to get a new phone, he chose a new touchscreen phone, and at the time, the touch screens were more of a push down as hard as you can on the screen for it to register. But it went on the internet and Link was ecstatic about that.

The teen clicked into the contacts app, scrolling through the few contacts, recognising some of them as other teachers, contacts named Mum and Dad, and a contact named Sister Dearest.

Link laughed a little at that, getting his own idea to put his own phone number in.

He could quickly text himself from Linebeck's phone and then they would both have each others numbers.

Link quickly tapped the button to create a new contact and put in his number, then composing a text of only the word "Hi." and hitting send.

A second later his own phone vibrated in his pocket, he went to grab it with his left hand but hissed in pain and reached around to his back pocket with his right hand, and unlocked it.

He added Linebeck to his contacts and deleted the text he had sent himself off of Linebeck's phone.

He shoved the phone back in Linebeck's bag, snapping it shut and walking over to the window in the kitchen that overlooks the parking lot, waiting for him to get back.

He readjusted the loosening bandages on his hand as he waited, leaning against the counter.

After a few minutes, he pulled his phone back out, messing with various apps and getting lost in his fiddling, not even noticing when Linebeck stepped through the door with a plastic bag in hand.

Linebeck was about to say something when he saw Link in the kitchen, leaning over the counter toward the window as if he was looking out, but in the reflection, he could see the light from the phone in the teens hand. He dared a glance down, he had to admit it to himself, he had a great body. He was shorter than average, about five three if Linebeck had to guess, but the why he was built, one wouldn't have thought about height from a distance.

Link glanced up, seeing movement in the reflection of the window, seeing Linebeck looking his way… at his lower half.

Link smiled and remarked, "Like the show?"The teen didn't turn around. He didn't have to, to know that he made the elder flustered.

"I- erm." He coughed. "I got the glue." The teacher dropped the bag on the table.

"Great. Let's get this over with." Link walked over, putting his phone on the table, offering his left hand.

"Right, we need to do this in the bathroom…" Linebeck gently grabbed and tugged at his wrist, picking up the bag again, leading him to the bathroom.

"Just sit down on the edge of the tub." He finally let go and stood by the sink, pulling out a new roll of bandages and antibiotics out of the drawer.

"Ah fuck." He cursed, digging deeper.

Link gave him a curious look, even though the other couldn't see him.

"I don't have any q-tips." He stood up, glancing at the teen.

"For what?" Link asked looking over the items he had pulled out.

"For putting on the antibiotic."

Link looked from him to the sink "Just wash your hands?"

"I guess… It might hurt more." Linebeck warned.

Link shrugged "Better than stitches."

Linebeck motioned for Link to put his hand out again, squatting down in front of him and gently removing the cheap bandages the school provides.

The teacher made quick work of cleaning it again, Link hissed at the burn of the alcohol against the cuts, but other than that everything went fairly well. Linebeck carefully applied the glue between his fingers and wrapped them up first, all the way down both fingers, keeping them together before wrapping the rest of his hand.

"Your other cuts should heal by Friday, we can re-wrap just your fingers alone then, that cut should be healed enough in a week. Your right hand will be fine, you'll just need to fix your nails..." Linebeck rinsed off his hands.

"Sorry again… I didn't mean to…" Linebeck waved the teen off.

"Okay, sit up, we need to get some bandaids on your face… if that's okay with you." Linebeck turned back to the teen.

"Yeah, okay." Link sat up straight, hands on his knees as Linebeck scooted closer.

He started with wiping off his face with the same washcloth he wiped off Link's hand with. The teacher turned around again, putting the antibiotic gel on his finger and making quick work of getting it over the cut on his eyebrow and below his eye before putting a regular bandaid on both of them.

"There's not much I can do for your lip other than putting antibiotic on it," Linebeck started, quickly spreading it across the two cuts. "Just use chapstick liberally and keep from ripping it open the best you can…" He stood up finally, washing his hands again.

"It feels huge!" Link said prodding his lip with his finger.

"It's swollen. And quit poking it." Linebeck grabbed his hand to pull it away.

"You're no fun." The teen pouted.

"I can be fun. I'm just trying to keep you from hurting yourself more." The elder turned toward him, the bathroom was small, but both had their backs straightened and chests puffed out, Linebeck practically towering over him.

"Prove it." Link challenged.

"How?"

"Do something spontaneous and fun." Link crossed his arms, trying to smile but his lips stinging made him result in just a small smirk.

"Risky stuff isn't fun."

Link cocked his head, "Risky stuff is the best part of life!"

Linebeck rolled his eyes. "Shove it." Goddesses he sounded like a teenager.

"Make me." He was just full of dares today wasn't he.

"I will." Linebeck bit back, starting to get annoyed at the teens architects.

"Prove. It." Link emphasized, eyes narrowing.

Linebeck growled in annoyance before grabbing the teens face in his hands and leaning down, kissing him while trying to mind his wounds.

Link's heart froze in shock. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it sure wasn't this.

When Linebeck had pulled away Link's mouth was agape, eyes wide and staring right at him.

"Oh wow." Link whispered.

"Does that cover both subjects?" Linebeck stood up, trying to keep his composure because, what the hell was that! He screamed internally.

The blond silently nodded, not sure what to say.

"Good. Now come on I wanna get out of this small bathroom." Linebeck swung the door open, letting Link out first before turning off the light and leaving.

"I- I should get my homework done…" Link glanced ta his backpack, still in shock. He probably will be for the rest of the night too.

"No, not with your fingers in stilts like that. Just take a break tonight. Don't worry about it." Linebeck sat down on his couch, rolling his head back and spreading out his arms.

Link sat down next to him. "I can't believe you did that." He quietly said.

"I can't believe I did that either." The teacher looked at him.

Link stared at the blank TV in front of them. He hoped Linebeck wouldn't turn it on. It just filled the silence, gave them a reason not to talk, and that was the opposite of what he wanted to do right now.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Link looked over at the man, his green eyes looking right at him, his arm spread out on the top of the couch above him.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Link blushed but didn't look away.

"Were you okay with it?"

"Yeah!" Link felt he came off too enthusiastically, and turned away, embarrassed.

The silence went on for a few minutes.

"Did… Did you like it?" Where are all these questions coming from? Link thought.

"Yes. Did you?"

"... Yeah."

The rest of the night was quiet, Linebeck had eventually turned on the TV, Link had gotten comfortable against the other arm of the couch and they mindlessly talked the rest of the night away.

Before it was time for Link to go home Linebeck had suggested swapping phone numbers. Link had offered to put his number in Linebeck's phone and he pretended to do it and sent himself another text to 'confirm' and they both headed to Linebeck's car.

After more small talk, the drive to Link's house felt too short.

He really didn't want to leave.

Before he went to get out he turned to Linebeck.

"Can I have another kiss." He asked, giving a small smile.

Linebeck rolled his eyes and gave a quick peck to him before saying something about wasting gas just sitting here before giving his own 'good bye' and letting Link get out.

Link quickly made his way into the warmth of the house, putting down his stuff next to the door before running off to his room, and laughing like a schoolgirl.

Today wasn't as bad as he thought it would be

Thanks for reading! And as always, comments help me write faster ;)


End file.
